Voltron Legacy - Season 5
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Ex-Sky Marshall Wade, under the watchful eye of Supremacy Leader Lord Kanji, is hell bent on destroying the Galaxy Alliance! The only thing to stand in his way...the Voltron Force! Five Academy Pilots take on the responsibility of piloting five special ships that come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

Evil is back.  
The forces of the Drule Supremacy, led the Ex-Sky Marshall Wade, have set their sights on destroying the Galaxy Alliance.  
In defense, the Galaxy Alliance launches it only hope…Project Defender.  
A group of five gifted cadets with the ability to pilot the most powerful ships in the universe.  
When Wade's forces attack, and all seems lost, the ships can combine Voltron!  
This is their legacy.

Voltron  
We're gonna form a legacy  
Voltron  
We're gonna form a Legacy  
Voltron

A mighty robot loved by good  
Feared by evil as it should  
When dark forces lurk they are the team  
They're going to form a legacy

Voltron  
We're gonna form a legacy  
Voltron  
We're gonna form a legacy  
Voltron  
Defender of the universe  
Voltron.


	2. Episode 501

_**Author's Note** \- Finally, the season premier everyone has been waiting for! Let the games begin!_

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"One" by Metallica_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 501 : "One"**

"Don't let them out of your sights!" Ryan shouted as they closely followed Kala's command ship.

"There's a strange energy surge," Dylan said, "and now it's gone." A slight clicking noise could be heard behind him, but it went unnoticed, a lone space mouse scurrying.

"So is the ship," Ryan commented. "Dammit!" he slammed his fist on the console.

"So you want the good news or the bad news?" Amy asked.

"What is it?" Ryan asked angrily.

"Before we lost the signal," she replied, "we were able to track where they are heading."

"Where?" he asked.

"Titan," she replied.

* * *

 _Is this the end?_

 _Has defeat found me?_

 _So….this is….death?_

A flash of light enveloped General Krai Soltorn, and a warm sensation filled her as she vanished from sight.

"I'm not detecting anything," Tails replied. "I think we did it."

"Great!" Roxy cheered. "But…what do we do now?"

"Do we have any way to communicate with Galaxy Garrison?" JC asked.

"Nothing long range, I'm afraid," Tails replied. "We're lucky we have enough power to talk to each other."

"Life support?" JC asked.

"Minimum," Tails replied.

"What about Dariana?" Seth asked. "She's not responding."

"She's probably still passed out from the fight," JC replied. "Don't worry, she'll come to." No one knew, but she was indeed awake, and looking around at her surroundings. A seething hatred and lust for power consumed her, and she gripped the controls, yanking frantically and hammering buttons. Her eyes glowed as the hatred within her rose. Suddenly, she arched her back and screamed in anger, an enormous surge of power blasting from her all at once. She then fell limp over the controls. The surge forced the interlocks apart, and jarred the jets away from one about, forcing Voltron to split into its individual components.

"What was that?" JC asked.

"I don't know," Tails said, looking at her meters, "but we somehow have power. Not much, but enough."

"Can you reach Galaxy garrison?" JC asked.

"No," she replied, "but the sensors are now picking up another vessel…it's the Bogart!"

"Hail them!" JC ordered. "Let them know the situation. Hopefully they can get us back to the Garrison hangar so we can figure out what happened, and fix the ships.

* * *

Lord Kanji looked around the room, satisfied with his work. The others were still on bended knee in reverence.

"Arise, and bear witness to the future, my bretheren," he said. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth at the thought of what has occurred. Haggar, feeling the overwhelming urges pulling at her very soul, looked at Kanji in fear and shock.

"You….have awakened them?" she asked.

"Beyond that," he replied. "I am their master."

"But no one is the master of the Old Ones!" she begged. "Lord Kanji, I know the power you wield. I know the destructive force of your very will! Your will has driven every Drule in the universe to your command, as you have spoken and predicted. It has come to pass. But I beg of you, do not think it so easy to control the Old Ones! They are as much the enemy of the Drule Empire as they are the Alliance!"

"They are the enemies of Voltron," he replied cautiously. "They bend to my will because of their lust for power and vengeance. They share the same warrior heart that I do….the same heart that beats within every Drule in the universe. The lust for power, conquest, honor and glory! They shall be the catalyst of Voltron's destruction! And the four corners of the universe….from Earth to Arus, from Terra to Yolon, they will all know and fear me. I again tell you, Sorceress, Voltron will meet his end."

"As you wish, my lord," she replied, bowing her head. She knew in her mind the risk he was taking, yet could feel the confidence in his voice and in his mind. She may only be a fragment of the sorceress she was….a fraction of the woman that she was…but her heart was that of one of the last of the lamia…the most powerful race of Drules in the empire. Yet the Old Ones…..she feared more than the gods she prayed to.

"What do you wish us to do first, Lord Kanji?" King Bhorn asked.

"Return to your kingdoms, and prepare them for war," Kanji replied. "Instill in them the same confidence I instill in you. Let them know that the competition started eons ago is about to resume….and the spirit of Voltron will fall to their power."

* * *

JC and Roxy followed Captain Stebbins onto the bridge of the Bogart.

"How is Sergeant Kovinx?' He asked.

"Still unconscious, Sir," JC replied.

"The Space Marshall isn't too happy your crew took off without clearance," he said, sitting in his chair. "She's gonna want to have a talk with the two of you when we return."

"Understood, Sir," Roxy replied.

"That aside, Captian," JC said, "we did manage to stop General Soltorn and her robeast assistants. Kala got away though. The last we saw, the Panthers were following them."

"They're heading towards Titan," he replied. "We don't know why, and we can't track their position. They are using some sort of cloaking technology similar to the Void Generator Sky Marshall Wade developed. I don't know how they gained this technology, but this might turn the tide in the war with the Drule Supremacy."

"We'll find her, and stop her, Sir," Roxy assured him. He chuckled.

"You young people," he laughed. "I spent quite a bit of my career behind a desk. Now at my age, I'm commanding a stellar ship."

"Not so old, Captain," Roxy replied. "You're pretty close in age to the Space Marshall."

"Still," he continued, "I never saw myself as taking the fight to the Drules. And honestly, for your sake, I would ease back and think before doing anything that rash."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"That said," he said, "I hope Sergeant Kovinx recovers soon."

"Me too," Roxy said.

* * *

Seth grabbed Dariana's hand and held it in his. He looked down at her, breathing deeply, lost in sleep.

"Hey," he said softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know I'm here." He gently kissed her hand. "Captain Stebbins is going to take us back to Earth. Then maybe we can find out what happened to the ships. Then we can figure out our next step to finding Kala and stopping her." She remained unresponsive, though in her mind, a battle raged on. Deep inside, the voice of something powerful had a hold on her, a voice that drowned out even the mighty Kovinx.

* * *

"The Earth ships have broken off pursuit," Kala said. Wade placed his bionic hand on her shoulder.

"They know where we're headed," he replied. "It's only a matter of time before that wretched lieutenant puts two and two together. Everything will hinge on relocating the parts from the Void to Titan. The generator will keep our base out of the scanning range of Galaxy Garrison, and allow us to launch assault on them easily."

"What about Lord Kanji?" she asked. "You are not the only one seeking revenge on Voltron. And you know I cannot fight his will for long."

"I never underestimated his power," Wade said. "Nor do I forget his strategy. I will serve under him as long as it serves my needs. These 'Old Ones' he speaks of want revenge on Voltron? I say we aid them in any way we can."

"He has control over all the Drules un the universe," she said. "He could turn this ship around at a whim if he wanted to by simply ordering the crew."

"We have an upper hand," he replied, holding up his bionic arm, as if quoting a pun. "For starters, I want to replace much of the crew with robotic soldiers. The sooner we do this, the safer we will be. Not to put your troops out of use, but we will need all the help we can get."

"And what else?" she asked. He looked her in the eye.

"The Voltron Force consists of five pilots from the Academy," he said. "One of them….is Drule." Kala's expression changed to that of relief and excitement. "Lord Kanji now has the power of Earth's Voltron in his very grasp." He closed his fist, and the two laughed, knowing the plans of the Supremacy were bearing fruit.


	3. Episode 502

_**KathDMD -** Hopefully this will answer a few of the questions you posed. I know we talked about the storyline a bit, but there are still plenty of surprises left to discover!_

 ** _Susan -_** _If you read some of the past seasons of Voltron Legacy, there were plenty of times the teams came together to defeat a common foe. There will be times like that in the future...you just need to stay tuned!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- What power does Kanjii have over Dariana and the other Drules? Let's find out!_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 502 : "The Unlikely Ally and the Hidden Enemy"**

The Panthers landed in the hangar upon returning from their mission. As Ryan and his team exited the cockpits, a scurrying noise could be heard within Dylan's ship.

"What are you going to report to the Commander?" Dylan asked.

"Exactly what we saw," Ryan replied, exasperated. "We tracked the ship as far as we could before it disappeared. It was on course for Titan, but that's all we know. Maybe he'll have us check it out, but for now, the Space Marshall has ordered us grounded and debriefed, especially after the incident with the Voltron Force."

"What were they doing out there anyway?" Amy asked.

"It looks like they were fighting a robeast," Dylan said.

"It doesn't matter," Ryan snapped. "Keep yourselves focused. I'll keep you alerted in case we are being sent out. Dismissed." The others saluted, and all exited the hangar. Inside Dylan's ship, the scurrying became louder. Moments later, the tiny head of a space mouse peeked over the top of the pilot's seat. Tick let out a squeak before leaping to the control panel. He turned around, and his tail morphed, connecting to one of the access ports. Its eyes glossed over as information from the ship's computer began to transfer through the connection, clicking and ticking noises accompanying it. Once completed, his tail disconnected from the port, and after making a few satisfied squeaking noises, scurried out of the ship and began to run through the hangar as fast as his little legs could carry him, heading for parts unknown.

* * *

 _"What….is happening?" Dariana said softly as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a room with a glowing orb in the middle. She walked towards it, mesmerized, but when she went to touch it, she was stopped._

 _"I wouldn't do that," a voice said. She turned and saw a Drule woman, half of her face concealed in darkness, wearing a red cape with gold trim, similar to the one she had seen Haggar wear in her visions of the days before Voltron. "In two hundred years, I haven't seen anything like it. But even after all this time, I still recognize it." Dariana turned to her._

 _"You," she said. "I don't understand…"_

 _"It's a matrix, young one," she replied. "Voltron's matrix. It's what breathes life into the Defender. It's where everything he does comes from."_

 _"Why are we here?" Dariana asked. Kovinx laughed._

 _"I'm here because this is where I am," she replied. "Dr. Loring created the nexus crystals through an artificial process. I was the 'main ingredient', for lack of a better term. That is why your ships, much like the others that form the mighty Defender, are able to do what they do. It is how and why they live and breathe."_

 _"But that doesn't explain why I am here," Dariana said._

 _"That, dear child, is the problem," Kovinx replied. "It goes back to the power of this sphere….this matrix. I tried to show you the visions I had of the past, and of Lord Kanji. I know you did not take those warnings lightly, and realized the danger…but even I did not expect the extent of Kanji's power."_

 _"What has he done?" she asked_

 _"He has taken control of the minds of every living Drule in the universe," Kovinx replied. "It is only a matter of time before even your allies betray the Alliance, and not of their own accord. But even worse…your own blood courses with his power. You are a living vessel, as the rest. When you awake, you will be his slave." Dariana gasped._

 _"No," Dariana said._

 _"I can only do my best to hold you back through your bond to Voltron," Kovinx said. "I only hope your friends can discover the truth, and find a way to not only warn the Alliance, but to break Lord Kanji's control over you before it's too late."_

 _"Too late?" she asked. Kovinx nodded._

 _"Once Kanji is able to dominate the mind completely," Kovinx said with a sigh, then looked into Dariana's eyes, "their will and soul shall no longer exist."_

* * *

JC and Seth walked into the hangar where their ships were being looked at. Upon approaching, Tangor and Zandee climbed down from one of the scaffoldings and approached them.

"Any luck finding out what happened to the systems?" JC asked.

"Nothing," Zandee replied. "We've run test after test after test, and can't find out why the power is drained, or why they won't recharge."

"What exactly recharges them?" Seth asked. "Does it have anything to do with the elements, kinda like the Lions?"

"From the schematics Chip left us," Tangor replied, "that's exactly what powers the ships. But nothing we do seems to kick start the systems. It's as if something from the inside has cut off access. I can't explain it."

"We had just finished off Soltorn," JC said, "and all at once, we were hit with a force I can't explain. All the systems went dead, Soltorn was gone, and there we were, floating in space. She was infected with Haggarium. Is it possible that had an effect on the systems?"

"Chip's the expert on that stuff," Zandee said. "Unfortunately, we haven't seen him since he left for Balto. He may not show it, but Pidge's death really hit him hard."

"Really hard," Tangor agreed.

"We're going to keep investigating," Zandee continued, "but if it does have anything to do with haggarium, we won't know until Chip gets back to take a look." JC nodded.

"Thanks, guys," JC said as he and Seth turned to walk away.

"What are we going to do if the Drule's attack?" Seth asked. "If Captain Stebbins is correct, Kala may be setting up a base on Titan."

"They still have the Legacy and the Bogart," JC said, "as well as the panthers. Until we can figure out what's going on with our ships, we need to do our own investigation from here." Seth nodded in agreement. As they walked away, something scurried across the floor and leaped at Seth. He didn't feel it, but it climbed up his back and carefully clung to his uniform as they left the hangar.

* * *

Commander Kala's command ship slowly lands on the surface of Titan. As the engines come to a halt, tension on the bridge rises.

"I sense you have something prepared," she said without turning her head. Wade stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"The climate on Titan varies," he said. "Earth has tried many times to colonize this moon, and failed miserably. There are remnants of established bases, ancient artillery….enough materials to easily construct something in a few short days."

"And the Void Generator?" she asked.

"I configured the portal to collapse in on itself," he said. If I time it correctly, the Void Generator, and its surroundings, will be transported to the surface of Titan, providing the necessary cover we need to stay hidden while continuing our work."

"And what about the Voltron Force?" she asked. "Kanji may control the girl, but what of the others?"

"Without their ships they are useless," he replied. "And even if they manage to somehow power those infernal jets, they will not be able to form Voltron. And all the more reason to strike now while we have the upper hand."

"A robeast?" she asked.

"Nothing fancy," he replied. "While I believe Voltron could dispatch of it easily….he is no longer part of the equation. And if it's able to destroy Galaxy Garrison and that infernal lieutenant in the process…..I consider it a win."

"You realize your hatred of that woman is a liability," Kala scolded. He turned her around, fire in his eyes as his blood boiled.

"The end of that woman has been and always will be my number one priority, Kala," he growled through his teeth. "Make…..no….mistake."

* * *

The nurse came into the room and began to clean up, changing sheets on the nearby beds, and checking on the patients. But only one remained….Dariana. She watched her sleep for a moment.

"Poor thing," she said softly. "I hope whatever you're dreaming about, it's good." She fluffed her pillow, picked up her remaining things and left. The monitor gauging her heart rate slowly began to speed up. As the beeping doubled in speed, her skin began to burn up with heat, and all at once her head moved ever so slightly, and her eyes opened, releasing the madness within.


	4. Episode 503

_**susan -** I almost always respond to feedback. I'm glad you and everyone else enjoy the story so much._

 ** _KathDMD -_** _Due to Wade's link to the Lider, he and Kala still have Haggarium in their blood. Not completely cured, the madness still drives him. Normal people can suppress their rage at times. Those that can't control it allow their obsessions to get the better of them. That is why Wade's personal vendetta against the Space Marshall is so volatile, and takes precedence over everything...except maybe his obsession with piloting Voltron. By the way, yeah, Dariana isn't powerful enough in her own mind to counter Kanjii, but there is something that can. All that aside, saw you are going to the Wynn. I didn't get to meet Dawn. Maybe you'll have better luck?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Can no force in the universe stand up to the control Kanjii has over the Drules?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 503 : "Flight or Freedom"**

On one of the beaches on Mira, at one of their tourist resort hotels, Mike Stormclaw and Stasia DeVille sat back on a set of beach chairs, relaxing. For the Commander, this was the first time he's been able to relax like this in years, and she knew it.

"When Lenora said the beaches here were beautiful and relaxing," he said, "she wasn't kidding."

"The Space Marshall knows her stuff," Stasia replied with a smile.

"It's been great to finally spend time with you, Stasia," he said, smiling back.

"The feeling is mutual," she replied. "Not to take us away from all of this relaxation, but how are the talks going?"

"There are three possible candidates that were chosen by Mira's senate," he replied. "The former Prime Minister Soto Jeng seems to be the favorite to win the majority vote."

"Sounds like things will be wrapping up soon," she said, "and then we go back to our lives on Earth."

"Not too soon, I hope," he said, looking at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. Just then, a young man ran down the beach towards them.

"Commander Stormclaw?" the young man said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You have an urgent message from Galaxy Garrison," the man said. "They believe some sort of coup is going on, and it may have stretched as far as Mira and other Alliance planets."

"What?" Mike asked, getting up from his chair. He turned to Stasia. "I'm sorry, my dear…"

"Take the call," she replied. "If we need to get back to Earth quickly, I can make arrangements for us."

"One of the many reasons I love you," he replied with a smile. He then followed the young man back towards the hotel.

* * *

The maid carefully entered the room Lysette Fabrere used as her office in the mansion. She noticed Lotor sitting in the chair at the desk, looking over paperwork, and seening distraught. At first, she didn't mind him, going about her cleaning. But then she heard him…his heavy and seemingly labored breathing drawing her attention.

"Is….something the matter, sir?" she asked. "At first he didn't answer, and her concern grew.

"I don't know how long I can fight this,' he said softly, yet loud enough that she could hear him.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Leave me," he said softly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor…" she said.

"I SAID LEAVE!" he shouted, standing up, knocking everything off the desk, then slamming both hands through the desk, nearly splitting the several-hundred-year-old piece of furniture in half, scattering splinters across the room. The maid fled the room, closing the door behind her. He held his head. "I can't let her see me like this….but I have to find a way to stop it…the voices…." He leaned against the wall for support, weakly standing, his eyes closed, deep in thought.

* * *

Dariana stood up from the bed and looked around. Her jumpsuit was nearby, and she quickly changed into it. As she walked out the door, the nurse saw her.

"Sergeant Kovinx?" she asked. Dariana paid no mind. "You're awake! You're friends wanted to know when you came around. If you could just wait here a moment…" She placed a hand on her shoulder, and Dariana turned around, eyes bright red, grabbed her arm, twisted her around, and elbowed her in the face, knocking her out. After the nurse slumped to the floor, Dariana turned to the desk, and walked over to it. She reached behind it and pulled something out…..her voltcom. She gently placed it on her forearm, and it snapped into place, powering on. A sadistic grin appeared on her face as she walked towards the door and exited Med.

* * *

Manset sat back in his chair at his desk, relaxing after brokering another trade deal. It was then his com beeped. He answered it.

"Sir," the receptionist said, "there is a young woman here to see you."

"While I'm flattered," he replied, "I'm not entertaining any more guests today. Schedule an appointment for next week." The door slammed open, and Manset's eyes locked up with the woman who had barged in.

"I'm afraid this can't wait," Lysette said, stepping into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Lysette!" he said, walking over to her. "I was not expecting you. Had my receptionist told me it was you…"

"Skip the formalities," she said. "What do you know about an illegal shipment of lazon being passed through your casino?"

"Little one," he said affectionately, "you know I would never lie to you. I will tell you truth. I was approached by the Syndicate about transporting materials from Doma to Dradin, where a buyer would collect it. When I realized upon receipt that it was a volatile shipment of lazon…naturally I became concerned."

"Not concerned enough to call the authorities," she snarked.

"You understand, little one," he continued, "I have been trying to continue legitimate business. Any involvement with local authorities or Garrison officers would hurt the business. I carefully hid the shipment, and turned a blind eye to those involved."

"Those involved were Drule agents," Lysette said. "And I'm pretty sure they didn't work for the Syndicate. Judging by their robot thugs, I'd say Wade's former partner, Commander Kala, was behind this group, but they said they work for a 'Mr. X'."

"I do not recognize that name," he said. "Did they destroy anything?" Lysette looked him dead in the eye.

"They shot up the Burly Q and killed Jessica," she said. Manset walked back to his chair and fell into it.

"I'm sorry," he said. "The girls should never have been involved in this."

"Then I need to know everything about this operation," Lysette said. "Manset, I love you like a father, but I can't turn a blind eye to your activities when they end up costing lives."

"I understand," he replied. He reached into a drawer and handed her a file folder packed with paperwork. "Everything I know about this transaction and the shipment details is in that folder." Lysette's voltcom beeped.

"Fabrere here," she said.

"Admiral," the voice said, "we just received a communication for you from the new base on Delta Five. They said it's urgent."

"Have them contact me on a secure channel in one hour," she replied. "Patch the communication to my private craft."

"Yes, Admiral," the voice said, and the com ended.

* * *

"Hopefully Dariana is awake so we can…" JC said as they walked into Med, but were stopped once they saw the damage.

"What happened here?" Seth asked.

"A fight," Roxy suggested. "Something either wanted out, or wanted to get something out."

"Dari," Seth whispered. He ran into the room, finding it in the same disarray. He ran back out to the others.

"She's gone!" he shouted. An alarm went off.

"Alert!" a voice shouted. "All personnel to their stations! Intruder has entered launch area A. Please intercept intruder!"

"We've gotta move!" JC said. "Follow me!" the four ran from Med and down the halls.

Dariana approached a hangar door. Her voltcom glowed, and the chargers formed in her hands. She punched the door, driving the spikes into it, then pulled hard, ripping the door off. As it flew, Seth and the others came around the corner. Seth ducked to narrowly avoid it.

"Dariana!" he shouted, running at her. "Dari, what are you doing?" JC ran towards her, but she picked up the other half of the door and threw it at him, hitting him and knocking him backwards to the floor.

"I don't know what's going on," Roxy said, her guns forming in her hands, "but I'm gonna put a stop to it." Dariana ran into the control room, the others, sans JC, following. Roxy went to fire, but Tails stopped her.

"We can't risk hurting her,' Tails said.

"You have a brighter idea?" Roxy asked. Dariana reached out to the door and placed her hand on it. As she focused, it glowed blue, and began to frost, freezing like a block of ice. She wound back and punched the door, shattering it. Seth avoided the debris and ran after her. She made it to one of the shuttlecraft, but Seth grabbed her and spun her around.

"Dari!" he shouted. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air by his neck. "Dari…" She looked into his eyes, and her anger began to fade. Her face softened for a moment. He started to pass out as she slowly dropped him to the ground, allowing him to slump to the floor.

"We can't let her escape," Roxy demanded. "Something's got her!" She fired several quick shots at her with dead aim, but Dariana held out her hand, forming a wall of ice that absorbed the shots as she ran into the ship. In moments, the engines started, and it took off from the hangar. JC limped into the hangar to see the ship leave.

"Well, boss," Tails asked, "what do we do now?" JC stared off at the ship as it flew out of sight.

"We let Vice Marshall Hawkins know what happened," JC said, "….then we go after her."


	5. Episode 504

_**Author's Note** \- No sign that anyone tuned in last week. What gives? Well, the show must go on..._

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 504 : "The Revolt"**

Vice Marshall Jonathan James Hawkins was sitting at the desk in the Space Marshall's office when the door alert sounded.

"Enter," he said. When the doors slid open, JC, Tails, Roxy and Seth came into the room.

"Vice Marshall," JC said, "Tech Sergeant Kovinx busted out of Med and took one of the shuttlecraft. With your permission, sir, we would like to immediately pursue her."

"With your craft not operable," he replied, "that's going to be tough."

"Please, sir," Roxy said, "Dariana's our friend. We have to find a way to go after her, not just because of our duty as part of the Alliance forces, but because of our duty to her as a friend."

"We feel she is under some sort of mind control, sir," JC said.

"Believe it or not," Hawkins replied, "it seems every last Drule in the Universe has gone haywire. We just received word that the new planet Drule has cut ties with the Alliance, and are beginning to plan an assault on Alliance planets in their sector."

"That's awful!" Tails said. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"I've already recalled Commander Stormclaw from Mira, and I'm hoping Admiral Fabrere will be returning from Dradin shortly. I have not been able to get in contact with Lieutenant Commander Stoker though."

"Pooky Bear?" Tails blurted out. She covered her mouth. "I mean…you haven't heard anything?"

"He last spoke with us upon arriving on Balto," he replied. "After that, the Baltan government has not seen him, and disavows any knowledge of whether he still remains on the planet."

"We'll find him," Roxy said, placing a hand on Tails' shoulder. She looked up at Hawkins. "Right now, we need to find Dariana. We have a pretty good feeling she is heading for Saturn. We don't understand why, but we were hoping there was time to catch up to her, whether it be a loaned shuttlecraft or some other means….sir." Hawkins scratched his chin.

"Your jets are still loaded aboard the Bogart," he replied. "I'll notify Captain Stebbins of your arrival, and order him to immediately launch for Titan."

"Titan, sir?" Roxy asked. Hawkins looked her in the eye.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he replied. "The Panthers were able to get a fix on Commander Kala's vessel before it vanished from sight. We believe they are somewhere on Titan, one of Saturn's moons. That is where I believe the Tech Sergeant may be headed."

"If the Drules know they have control of her," Roxy said, "then it would make perfect sense to order her to the closest place they could retrieve her."

"And I have a feeling it's her link to Voltron that may be the key to the mystery as to why our jets won't power on," JC added. "Come on team, let's head to the hangar and get in the air." The team left the office, and Hawkins began sending the necessary communications to approve their mission.

* * *

Commander Kala turned from one of the viewscreens to look in Wade's direction.

"Sky Marshall," she said, "the long range scanners are picking up a small Alliance vessel on a course for Titan."

"A fractal?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"It could be the young Drule cadet you spoke of," he replied, "but we must still take precautions. Maintain the power to the Void Generator. I want to see if the fractal remains on course, or lands at the predetermined coordinates."

"Agreed," she replied.

"Once we have that girl in our possession," he replied, "it will be the end of Lenora Stensson's band of cadet misfits and their precious Project Defender!"

* * *

As the Bogart took off, JC and Roxy stood on the observation deck staring out the winodws.

"I know we're going after Dariana," JC said, "but what do we do once we find her? Roxy, you know how much power she has."

"I know," she replied, folding her arms, still staring out the window. "I don't want to come at her with force, but if she's under their control, we're not going to have much of a choice."

"She always talks about the connection to her grandmother," JC said. "If she really is the source of Voltron's power….it might be the end of…"

"Don't talk like that, Jonathan Carter Grend," she snapped. "We'll find a way. She's our friend. Like you and I told the Vice Marshall, we'll bring her home, one way or another."

"I know," he said. "I just wish we knew more about what was controlling her, and how to stop it." Roxy paused for a moment.

"She kept telling us about her dreams," Roxy said, "and about her fears concerning Lord Kanjii. Maybe that's why the power of the ships is gone. Maybe Kovinx has a plan to fight all this." They didn't notice, but a small object scurried across the floor near them, climbing up a nearby wall and stood on a counter nearby, listening intently.

"I hope you're right," he replied. "Dari always talked about us as a family. It's like a part of us is missing. And maybe that's what Voltron needs." Tick hovered on the counter nearby, letting out a few ticks in agreement that went unheard by the others. He scurried down the wall again and turned the corner, squeezing into a crevice and disappearing from view.

* * *

A small shuttlecraft landed outside a mansion on the outskirts of New Orleans. When the doors opened, a young blond female emerged, making a beeline for the mansion. Two security guards met her as she walked.

"Did everything go well on Dradin, Admiral?" one of them asked.

"More than I can talk about," Lysette snapped back. "Has my report been forwarded on to the Space Marshall?"

"It has," he replied, "but even more urgent issues arose in your absence, which is why the Interim Council saw fit to summon you back so quickly."

"Nothing was explained to me," she said angrily. "Though I was glad to hear my friend Jessica wasn't vaporized, the officer relaying the news was too flacking vague. All I could make out was some sort of revolt on planet Drule."

"It's far worse than that, Admiral," he replied. Just then, the maid ran from the house towards them.

"Miss!" she shouted. "Miss Lysette, something is wrong with your husband!" Lysette looked at her for a moment, then her face went stoic. She took off running for the house.

"What happened?" the guard asked.

"It's Mister Sincline," she replied. "Something is terribly wrong with him." Lysette ran into the mansion and up the grand staircase to the upper floor. She raced down the hallways to where her study was. Upon entering she found Lotor, leaning against one of the bookshelves, straining. She looked around the room, and saw items scattered, curtains torn, and her wooden desk nearly split in two.

"What the hell happened?" she asked with anger along with a hint of fear. He carefully turned to face her.

"You…need to…put me in stasis," he managed to eeek out.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"My love," he continued, "I have one of the strongest wills of any Drule in the universe. You yourself know this. But….ack…I can't stop the voices in my head from commanding me much longer. Something has happened, and I know somehow that witch is involved!"

"Haggar?" Lysette asked. He nodded.

"Whomever she serves is using great power to control every Drule in the known Universe," he said. "Please, put me in stasis before I hurt you or anyone else."

"Come with me to the downstairs chamber," she said, taking his hand. "Though the thought of tearing each other to shreds sends chills down my spine, a second honeymoon can wait. I'll do as you wish." They left the room as it was. Lysette still swore to get to the bottom of this so she could rid her husband of the voices.

* * *

 _"I can't let this monster control me," Dariana demanded._

 _"I'm afraid there is little that can be done about it," Kovinx replied, carefully hiding the scarred half of her face. "Lord Kanjii's power is far beyond anything I have ever seen. Even Haggar trembles at the mere mention of his name. I believe that is why the Old Ones even choose to listen to him…even the gods that Haggar now serve fear his will."_

 _"Then what can stop him?" she asked. "I can see out of my own eyes, hear out of my own ears, and even feel the delight he takes in my actions, but I have no control over it whatsoever. I've become an observer…a mere spectator trapped in my own mind."_

 _"All is not completely lost, young one," Kovinx said, carefully walking past her again, looking to her left. Dariana turned and saw the scenery change behind her. "Your friends are coming for you."_

 _"JC, Roxy, Tails…Seth," she whispered._

 _"It is not merely enough that their devotion to you and to the cause you fight for is strong enough," Kovinx continued, "but that they, too, shall receive my blessing."_

 _"Blessing?" Dariana asked. Kovinx turned her head slightly and nodded._

 _"It is not a coincidence that the devices on your arms function as they do," she continued, "and not a coincidence that your mind and will allows your ships to function. They chose you because I have chosen you. We are one in the same. The nexus that resides in Voltron is that of a good soul torn asunder for the greater good…as a dying mother gives her life for her child."_

 _"So even though the ships seem dead…" Dariana said._

 _"The power to wake them lies within each of them," she answered, "and in my gift to you…my little ticking companion."_

 _"Tick…" she whispered._


	6. Episode 505

_**KathDMD -** This episode will still be short, but let me tell you, it will be exciting!_

 _ **Author's Note** \- Storyline beginning to wrap up. Will the team reach Dariana in time?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"Hello" by Adele_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 505 : "Weight of the World"**

"Voltron Force to the command bridge!" a voice boomed over the intercom. Roxy looked over at JC.

"You think they spotted the shuttle?" she asked.

"Let's hope so," JC replied. The two let the observation deck, following Seth and Tails as they too ran out ahead of them.

"Status?" Captain Stebbins asked.

"The shuttle is on a course for Titan, as you suspecyed, Captain," the officer replied. "We should be within range in minutes."

"Hopefully we're not too late," he replied. The team ran one the bridge. "Lieutenant, we believe we have spotted the shuttle containing the missing Tech Sergeant." The image appeared on screen.

"That looks like the fractal she escaped in," JC replied. "But we won't know until we board it."

"But the question is how," Roxy commented. "Can we tractor it in?"

"Not at the rate of speed she's flying," Stebbins replied. "If we try to lock on, it might tear the fractal apart. We need to wait until she slows down."

"That may be too late!" Seth interjected. Tails reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry big guy," she said, "we'll find a way."

"Without our ships," JC said, "we don't have many options."

"Until we can figure out what happened to you ships," Stebbins said, "the only option we have is to wait until she slows down on approach to Titan, and pray we nab her before the Drules do." As he said this, an alarm went off. "Sergeant?"

"I'm detecting enemy fighters, Captain," the officer said. "Drule Stingers."

"Commander Kala's not taking any chances," Stebbins said. "Raise shields and prepare to fire forward arrays." He turned to JC. "Grend, you might want to get below. Until we figure out something, there's not much else you can do."

"Understood, sir," he replied. He gave a quick salute before walking off the bridge with the others. As they left, Tick crawled out of a crevice in the wall and followed them out the door, taking a quick leap, and climbing up Seth unnoticed.

"Tails," Roxy said, "do you think we could head to the hangar and check out the ships again?"

"I can have a look," she replied, "but Pooky….er, I mean, Chip knows more about the ships than I do. I'll do my best."

"We'll all go," Seth said. "I want to find a way to rescue Dariana at all costs."

* * *

"Sky Marshall," Kala said, walking up to Wade, "the fractal we've detected is heading for the predetermined coordinaes."

"Good," he replied. "Then it should cause no trouble."

"My men have also detected an Alliance vessel in pursuit," she said. "It looks like an exploratory class."

"Send an attack force to deal with them," Wade replied. "Exploratory class is limited in its arsenal. If we overwhelm it, it will be easy to take out."

"I have already done so, anticipating your command, Sir," she said. He smirked.

"Great minds think alike, Commander," he replied. "Proceed as planned. When the fractal approaches the coordinates, create the opening in the Void Field and allow it to enter."

"As you wish," she replied, turning to walk away to do as he commanded.

"Once that cadet is in my grasp," he said to himself, "Earth will have no choice but to surrender command over the Alliance to me. And I know the first head that will roll."

* * *

Tails led the others into the hangar, then walked to the nearest access panel. After keying in a few commands, she read the data.

"Hows it look?" Roxy asked.

"No different than before," she replied. "The systems appear dead. Nothing is damaged, nothing is out of the ordinary, but the main engines have no power. It's unexplainable."

"And that's the same condition as the others?" JC asked. Tails nodded.

"Remember when I told you when we first flew the jets that they seemed alive?" Tails asked. "Well, for lack of a better explanation, it's as if the very life and soul has been drained from them. I know it's not a logical excuse, and coming from a Baltan, half crazed. But that's my only rational explanation for what is going on here."

"You think the fight with Soltorn did this?" JC asked.

"I don't know," Tails replied. "All I know is that in the explosion, something separated from Voltron. All systems went dead, and never came back." Seth went to say something to her, but he was startles when he heard clicking noises and felt tiny metal claws on his left shoulder.

"Tick?" He said. The others turned to look at him, and spotted the little space mouse, looking at them as if trying to communicate.

"It's Dari's little space mouse," Roxy said. "But why's he here? Did he follow us?"

"Professor Paige used to tell us that Space Mice were always extremely intelligent," JC said. "I don't think a man-made version is any exception." Tick let out several clicks of approval.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Seth asked it. Tick clicked twice, then turned to look at the panel, and made a shrill whining sound.

"Maybe he's sad that the ships aren't working either," Roxy said. "He wants to save Dariana as much as we do." Out of nowhere, it leaped onto Seth's arm and merged with his Voltcom. It began to glow. Seth held up his arm, and the four stared at it in awe.

"What's going on?" Seth asked. All at once, the monitors began to buzz, and they heard noises from within the hangar. Tails began keying things into the touch panel, and her eyes widened.

"Jet Blue….is operational," she said. "Water is flowing into the generator, and the reactor is now showing normal power."

"But how is that possible?" Roxy asked. Seth lowered his arm and sated at his voltcom.

"Tick?" Seth asked. The space mouse detached from his voltcom and leaped onto Roxy's. Moments later, Jet Red came to life as well.

"I don't know how he's doing it," Tails said, "but he's reactivating the ships!" He did the same thing to Tails before finally jumping to JC's forearm. Jet Black was the last to come alive with power, as electric currents mysteriously flowed through its hull, powering its engines up.

"What are we waiting for?" Roxy asked. "Let's get that fractal!" They ran to the ships and climbed into the cockpits.

"All systems normal," Tails said.

"Jet Blue is online and ready to go." Seth said.

"Red is fired up," Roxy said, gripping the yokes tightly.

"All units, launch!" JC shouted. The hangar doors opened, and the four jets took off on an intercept course with the fractal.

* * *

"The forward shields are down to fifty percent, Sir," the officer said. "Without backup, there's a chance we won't make it out of this."

"We have to do what we can," Captain Stebbins said. "Send a distress signal to Galaxy Garrison. Let them know…."

"Sir!" the officer shouted. "Four ships just launched from the shuttle bay! It's the Voltron Force!"

"What?" Stebbins shouted. The monitor switched to show the ships taking off in formation. "They did it! Perkins, shift your fire to give those ships cover! They may be the only shot we have of making it out of this alive!"

"Yes, Sir!" he replied, relaying orders to the navigator and tactical.

"They may not be able to form Voltron," Stebbins said, "but those cadets have a lot of fight in them. If anyone can take out this attack force, it's them." They watched as the Voltron Force took offensive action against the attack force, trying to cut their way through to the shuttlecraft in the distance, getting dangerously closer to Titan.


	7. Episode 506

_**Author's Note** \- Kinda disappointed there was no reaction to last weeks episode. Was the same with everything, except Lion Force. Regardless, here is the finale to the story arc._

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"Irresistable" by Fallout Boy ft. Demi Levato_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 506 : "Unseen Titan"**

"These fighters are nothing but a distraction!" Seth shouted as he took out two of the attacking Drule fighters.

"If only we knew how Dariana was being controlled," JC replied.

"We don't have time to figure it out," Roxy said. "We need to cut through these fighters and get to her before the fractal reaches the moon."

"I'm projecting we have less than five minutes before the fractal is within range of any kind of radio or tractor transmission," Tails said. "Assuming the Drules have a base of operations capable of…."

"We get it," JC replied. "Seth, if Roxy and I can cut a hole in their defenses, do you think you can make it to the fractal in time?"

"Grend," Roxy snapped, "you should send me. My speed will get me there faster."

"You have to trust me, Truvall," he replied. "Derringer, can you make it?" Seth let out a frustrated sigh, then as thoughts of Dariana filled his head, a strong sense of determination filled his mind. He gripped his controls tightly.

"Just let me know when I'm clear, boss," he said. "I'll get the job done."

"Truvall," JC said, "follow my lead, and don't let up on the firepower until Derringer's path is clear."

"Fine," she snapped. "But when this is all over, you and I are gonna have a little talk about this." JC rolled his eyes, and Black and Red began their assault. They focused their fire on a cluster of fighters in their way, causing the others to scatter. Once the way was clear, Blue screamed through the opening.

* * *

"Sky Marshall," Kala said, "one of the Voltron ships has penetrated our forces."

"How much longer until the fractal is in range of the shield?" Wade asked.

"Less than three minutes," Kala replied. "Only then will we be able safely activate the Void Generator."

"I wanted to save this for the attack on Galaxy Garrison," he sneered. "But I'm sure Maahox won't miss one of his robeast creations." He pressed a button, and on the far side of the moon, a single door opened, a single robeast escaping into the depths of space.

* * *

"Long range scanners are picking up something approaching from the far side," Tails said, rapidly keying things into her console. "It looks like a robeast."

"Not what we need right now," Roxy replied.

"We have to finish off this fighter and keep that thing busy until Seth is able to retrieve the fractal," JC said. "Captain, can you lend any additional firepower?"

"The Bogart was built for defense," Captain Stebbins replied, "but we'll try our best to mount a good offense." He motioned to his second officer. "Redirect all remaining forward arrays in the direction of the oncoming robeast. We may not be able to destroy it, but maybe we can serve as a large enough of a distraction." The Bogart fired on the robeast, catching its attention as planned. JC, Roxy and Tails continued to take out the fighters, which had been actively targeting the Bogart. Seth continued to fly at top speed towards the fractal, several enemy fighters in pursuit.

"Let's see how much you like the cold," Seth said, activating his weapons systems, and a crossbow forming above the ship, firing back at the fighters. The bolts hit their mark, freezing them solid. Blue came screaming at the fractal, and as it flew over it, claws released from the bottom they grappled and dug into the hull, holding firmly to the ship. The two ships began to spiral off course.

"The blue Voltron ship has attached itself to the fractal," Kala said. "They are veering off course and are set to crash on the surface out of range of the shields." Wade's mechanical fist closed in anger.

"Then get to work on extending the shields," he replied gruffly. "I want that girl, and I want that ship! If we manage to snag the other pilot, that will be a bonus."

"Yes, Sky Marshall," she replied with a nod. She left the room.

* * *

The ships spiraled out of control, then crashed on the surface e of Titan, skidding to a halt. Upon stopping, Seth opened the hatch and climbed out. He leaped to the ground and headed for the door to the fractal. As it opened, he prepared himself, but was then punched in the face. Her staggered backwards as a figure ran at him.

"Dar, no!" he shouted as she tackled him. They rolled to their feet, and he prepared himself for a fight.

"Stay out of my way, human!" she growled, her forearm glowing.

"Dar, it's me," he said. "Seth!" She swung and sent a charger hutrling at him. He dodged and fired several bolts from his crossbow. Her eyes glowed and she swung her hand, swatting the frozen bolts away. She ran at him and grabbed him, this small, frail looking Drule girl lifting the two hundred fifty pound man easily into the air and pinning him against the hull of the ship.

"You will never escape the wrath of the Drule Empire!" she shouted. His visor flipped up, and she looked into his eyes.

* * *

 _"I can't let this continue," Daiana shouted, starting into the Nexus. "My friends need me. I can't let Lord Kanjii take me and use me against them."_

 _"It's all in their hands now," Kovinx replied. "They have the tools. They need only use them."_

 _"And what if they don't figure it out?" Dariana asked. "What if I can't stop myself?"_

 _"Then you will destroy them," Kovinx replied. "In the end, it will be about what you want….what you will into being…that matters. You are lamia. There is power beyond your imagination waiting to be tapped into. My destiny was to revive the defender. Your destiny is to give it purpose."_

 _"But what does that have to do with escaping from here?" Dariana asked. "What is the purpose of all this?"_

 _"To show you what matters," she replied. She grabbed Dariana's and and placed it on the energy globe in the center of the room. The nexus flared up, sending electricity through Dariana's body. She screamed in pain and tried to pull away, but Kovinx held her here._

 _"Stop this!" Dariana shouted._

 _"You must be the one to stop it, child," she shouted back. "You must either have the faith and courage, or succumb to the darkness!" Dariana screamed again, and her eyes whited out. She placed her other hand on the Nexus, and after a moment, pulled both back, releasing herself from the glowing ball of light, as well as Kovinx's grip. Darkness seeped through a crack forming in the wall behind them, and a signle hand reached from it. "I believe this is your chance." She grabbed the hand and offered it to Dariana. She fearlessly grabbed it, and it pulled her into the darkness._

* * *

"Dar, please!" Seth shouted, begging for her to snap out of it. In the blink of an eye, Tick detached from Seth's Voltrcom and leaped onto Dariana's Voltcom, transforming and attaching to it. It began to glow. With an explosive force, both of them were blown apart from one another. Seth carefully got up. He looked over at Dariana laying on the ground. He staggered over to her, and she, too slowly got to her feet. He remained guarded, but when she opened her eyes and looked back up into his, he knew.

"You're alright," he said.

"I thought I was being pulled into the darkness," she said. She then smiled. "But I was just being pulled through it into the light." She gave him a hug. The ground then shook.

"Come on," he shouted.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A robeast," he replied. "And I don't know what else. We tracked Kala here to Titan, but there's no sign of them. There's not time to explain…" Dariana reached to her arm and heard the familiar ticking noise. She smirked, then pressed a button. At that moment, Jet Yellow came to life, and automatically launched from its hangar. "We have to hurry!"

"Get Jet Blue out of here," she said. "Yellow is on the way. I'll be fine."

"I'm not gonna lose you again!" he shouted.

"Trust me," she replied. "You won't." As Blue detached from the fractal and took off, Jet Yellow landed nearby. She looked at her wrist. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Tick let out several mechanical squeaks. She ran for the ship, and as soon as she was strapped in, took off just as the shield expanded around the fractal.

* * *

"The shield is around the fractal," Kala said, "but sensors indicate no life forms aboard." Wade slammed the console.

"A simple task," he said through gritted teeth, "and yet you all fail!" He turned to look at the viewscreen. "Power on the Void Generator. Perhaps we'll be lucky enough to see the robeast destroy the Bogart before they can form Voltron."

* * *

"The fleet is destroyed," Tails said. "But there's no sign of Kala or her ship. Not even a base of any kind on the surface of Titan."

"We have even more important things to worry about," JC said. "That robeast is attacking the Bogart!"

"Can we stop it with just the three of us?" Roxy asked.

"I'd try forming Voltron if we at least had Seth," JC said. "But I don't know how well that would work."

"Good thing you don't have to find out,'" Seth said as Blue came flying towards them.

"Derringer," JC said, "did you find Sergeant Kovinx?"

"I'm fine," Dariana said as Yellow followed after. "And I'll explain later. Right now, we have a job to do."

"Right," JC said. "All units, get into formation. Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron force!" they shouted in unison. The five ships flew in wing formation, then split into a start formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched backwards as the energy field explosively dissipated, it's eyes lighting up with power.

"I'm not detecting any traces of haggarium," Tails said.

"With Wade gone, maybe they're losing their edge," Roxy said, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't get cocky," JC scolded. "Kala's a force to be reckoned with. Let's get that robeast before it tears apart the Bogart."

"Right" they all said in unison. Voltron flew at the robeast, which was rapidly approaching the Bogart, and punched it out of the way. Voltron spun around from the force of the impact, and turned to face the robeast.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Voltron slammed his hands together then pulled apart, a pair of throwing axes appeared in his hands. He threw one, and it struck the robeast in the right shoulder. It pulled the ax out and threw it back at Voltron.

"Watch out!" Seth shouted.

"Time to see what I can do," Tails said, connecting her Voltcom to the console. Voltron powered up. "Agility Boost!" Voltron expertly spun to avoid the ax, but turned, caught it, and joined them both at their handles to form a large double ended ax.

"Incredible!" Roxy shouted.

"That's not all we can do," Dariana said, connecting her Voltcom. "Ready Tick?" Tick let out three sharp and definitive clicks. "Power Boost!"

"Let's send this thing to kala's scrap heap!" Tails shouted. Voltron flew at the robeast. The robeast fired a barrage of missiles, but Voltron expertly dodged and deflected the missiles nimbly, then made contact, swiping the robeast twice with the ax, cutting off its limbs.

"Now the curtain call!" JC shouted. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red met Green at the hip and pulled outward, the beam of energy forming the Blazing Sword. Voltron quickly turned and swung upwards diagonally, cutting what was left of this robeast in half. The crew of the Bogart watched from the bridge as the robeast exploded before them, and all that was left standing was Voltron.

"Let that send a message to Commander Kala, wherever she is, not to mess with the Voltron Force!" Roxy shouted.

"And a message to Lord Kanjii," Dariana said softly, "that no matter what he does, he will never again have power over me." Voltron floated in space as the crew looked over the carnage, thankful to have survived another battle.

* * *

Seth walked into the observation Deck, and once again saw Dariana staring out into the void of space. She sensed him approach, but didn't turn to look.

"Still thinking about what happened?" Seth asked.

"He's still out there," Dariana said. "I can't deny what he's done to me. And if we can't find a way to break his hold soon, the innocent people of Drule will pay the ultimate price."

"How were you able to escape?" Seth asked outright. "Your magic, your unspeakable strength….you could have killed me."

"I know," she replied, lowering her head. "I was trapped inside my own mind. I was caught in the web of my own doubts. I was scared, Seth." A single tear fell down her cheek. "Kovinx showed me what we're fighting for. More importantly, she showed me what I'm fighting for."

"And what's that?" Seth asked.

"For those in the universe that need defending," she replied. "For everyone at Galaxy Garrison. For the teams who have lived and died for this cause. For those that have aided us. For JC, for Roxy, for Tails…." She turned around to face him. "And you. I did it all for you." She began to cry. "That's how I escaped. You reached your hand out and pulled me through the darkness." She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her back lovingly. She buried her face in his chest. "Just like you did before….and like you always will."


	8. Episode 507

_**Megazored Prime -** I'm just as glad. Now to get the Voltron Forum hopping again!_

 ** _KathDMD -_** _She's not that kinda girl. Her AU counterpart was a bit more open, but Dari is very soft spoken. And while unofficial, yeah, they are together._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I had it done last __night, but was delayed for other reasons. As promised though, here it is._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 507 : "A New Opponent"**

Charles Herbert Wade sat at his desk pondering. A strict military man at heart, he was used to following a tight schedule, complete with routine. But the enemy doesn't rest, and has turned his life of routine into one of chaos. He stared at the certificates on the wall, one from his graduation from the Academy, and the other a reward for something that happened long, long ago. He had spent his years training hard, and becoming the best for one reason and one reason only….to become one of the elite to take on the role of Voltron Force. His blood boiled as his thoughts took him back to the day Black Lion rejected him. Sure, they rejected his friend and classmate Coran Riable as well, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, and no matter how much he pushed himself, a self-serving machine had for one reason or another found him unworthy….just as Space Marshall Graham had when he appointed Lenora Stensson as his replacement.

"Sky Marshall," Kala said as she entered the office, "long range scans have reported a large object approaching the Solar System. And it doesn't appear to be anything belonging to the Alliance." This piqued his interest for the moment.

"You have my attention, Commander," he replied. "If it is not an Alliance ship, pray tell, have you discovered what it is?"

"Not exactly," she said. "It seems to be the size of a robeast, but it is clearly not one of ours." He turned to her.

"Don't hide things from me, Commander," he said, standing up from his chair. She was nervous, but stood firm as she always did. "I may not be Drule, but I can hear his voice in your mind. Kanjii has sent a present our way. And far be it for me not to take credit for something with the potential to wipe out every planet on their side of the asteroid belt." He smirked, something she rarely saw him do. He sat back down. "Have your men keep a close eye on it. I want to know its every move."

"Yes, Sky Marshall," she said, bowing her head slightly. She turned to leave.

"You can call me Charles," he said. She paused for a moment, then left the room.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY HAIRBRUSH?" a tiny voice screamed with the force of a lion. Roxy, looking over a training manual, turned her head to see a half-dressed, messy haired Tails.

"What hairbrush?" Roxy asked calmly. The fired up, pink-haired Voltron Pilot stomped her way over to her.

"MY hairbrush!" she squalked. "It's eighteen point three five centimeters in length, four point eight two centimeters in diameter at the bristles, and is used to BRUSH MY HAIR!" Roxy tilted her head.

"You look fine," she replied calmly before returning to her reading. Tailes huffed and turnwed around to storm away, nearly tripping over something on the floor.

"What the…" she asked.

"Found it, didn't you?" Roxy said, not making a move.

"How did it get there?" she asked.

"Probably after you had those three cocktails last night while the guys were here," Roxy replied. "I'm not gonna tell you want else you were doing." Tails ran back into the bathroom. "By the way, have you seen Dariana since last night?"

"She left early," Tails shouted from the bathroom. "Something about seeing the Space Marshall about our last battle."

"She didn't request any of us to be there?" Roxy asked.

"JC gave a debriefing," Tails said. "Maybe it's about her being undr Drule control?" Roxy put down her book and became somewhat lost in thought.

"The entire planet Drule declared war on the Alliance," Roxy said. "If we can't stop whatever's controlling the Drules, it'll be a matter of time before they send an attack force to Earth."

* * *

Dariana walked into the office. Len immediately looked up from her datapad.

"Ah, Miss Kovinx," she said. "Have a seat." Dariana sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I'd like to start off my saying how sorry I am for what happened," she said.

"If what Grend's report says is true," she replied, "it wasn't your fault. But that said, we have an even bigger problem to contend with."

"Planet Drule," Dariana said softly.

"Exactly, Sergeant," she replied. "You are the only Drule I know that was able to break free of whatever bewitchment came over them."

"Not quite," a voice came from the door. As it opened, a tall, blonde figure stepped in.

"Lysette," Lenora said. "Glad to see you have returned from Dradin."

"I assume you haven't received my report?" she asked.

"About the smuggling operation on Dradin?" Lenora asked.

"The addendum," she said. "Long story short, my husband's come down with a case of the crazy. The entire Drule population is in an uproar. And we know why."

"We?" Lenora asked.

"You are familiar with my husband, of course," she said. "The same thing that is affecting the population of Drule is affecting him as well. He was able to maintain his composure, but it took every ounce of willpower he had. He's currently in cryogenic stasis."

"It's his will," Dariana said softly. "Lord Kanjii is using his power to influence the population. And we're not sure how to stop it."

"Why not send the whole armada at Carnus?" Lysette asked.

"You of all people know that's suicide," Lenora replied. "You said Lotor was able to maintain himself due to his strong will."

"I was able to break free of his control thanks to a stronger will as well," Dariana said.

"I know the Ambassador has fallen prey to this," Lenora said, "but maybe there are other Drules out there that are able to withstand this control."

"Though if we can break his control over Ambassador Hazar," Lysette suggested, "perhaps his will can inspire the pothers, and break the chain of control."

"Admiral," Lenora ordered, "assemble a team to…" The building shook. Alarms sounded. "What in the seven hells…." Lysette activated her com.

"Banks," Lysette said, "what's going on out there?"

"Something huge, Admiral!" he replied. "Scanners didn't show it until it was right on top of us! We've deployed our fighter units, but they're not having any effect on it."

"Keep me posted," Lysette replied. "Fabrere out." She ended the com. "I'm headed back to OPS to monitor the situation."

"Agreed," Lenora replied. "Sergeant, notify your team and get into the air now."

"Yes, Space Marshall," she replied, sanding and saluting. She ran out of the room as well.

* * *

The five members of the Voltron Force ran into the control room and to their chutes. They slid down the tubes and into their cockpits.

"Insert keys!" JC shouted, and the team placed their keys in the ignition. The jets roared to life. "Launch!" The five ships took off from the hangar and headed strait for the commotion less than a mile away.

"What is it?" Roxy asked.

"Looks like a robeast to me," JC said.

"How could a robeast bypass interplanetary scans?" Roxy asked.

"Still trying to figure that one out," Tails replied. "The sweep scans Galaxy Garrison does are extremely thorough. I have no idea how Kala could have tricked them."

"Let's get in and take a closer look," Seth said.

"Be careful, Seth," Dari said. Jet Blue flew at the robeast, which was smashing a building before turning to look at Seth's approach.

'It's tough to see," Seth said. "It appears to be silvery….almost reflective. Crap!" Jet Blue swerved to biss a swing of the monster's arm. Blue turned and opened fire, but the laser blasts bounced off.

"That did nothing!" Roxy shouted.

"He's right," Tails said, keying something into her console. "The surface of the robeast is reflective. It's like a chameleon. The reflective surface makes it hard to see, and helps it blend into the surrounding area."

"Let's not mess around," JC said. "Everyone, ready to form Voltron!" The ships maneuvered into position. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted in unison. The five ships flew into the air in a wing pattern, then split into a star pattern as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field dissipated, its eyes lighting up with power.

"Isn't it bad luck to break a mirror?" Dariana asked.

"Well, actually, luck can be calculated as…" Tails started to say.

"I don't believe in luck," Roxy said. "I only believe in BOOM!" She pulled the weapon console. "Draw magma Pistols!" The guns formed in Voltron's hands, and it began firing on the robeast. Two of the shots hit it, but it was able to maneuver quickly out of the way, barely scratched. "Not getting away that easily! Speed boost!" She connected her Voltcom, and Voltron moved lilke lightning to follow and match its move.

"Keep an eye on it, Roxy," JC ordered. "If we lose it, it'll have an advantage."

"Dammit Grend," Roxy snapped, "don't tell me how to fight!" She let loose a barrage of shots, and smoke and debris filled the area. When the smoke cleared, Voltron looked around.

"The scanners aren't picking up anything!" Tails said.

"Dammit, Truvall," JC scolded, 'I told you to keep an eye on it."

"Stop yapping and keep looking," she replied, diverting his comment. It remained silent for the moment. Dariana's eyes widened.

"Look out!" she shouted, but it was too late. The robeast tackled Voltron from behind, sending it flying forward and to the ground. They tried to roll over, but the robeast leaped up and landed on top of Voltron. Electrical surges shot through the hull, and the pilots cried out in pain.

"We gotta get up!" JC shouted.

"Power systems reaching critical," Tails said. "This thing is unlike anything I've seen the Drules use!"

"I can't even get a lock on it to fire!" Seth said, trying desperately to aim missiles at it. It was so reflective, it was nearly clear. Just then, it was hit in the back with several missiles.

"What the hell?" Roxy shouted. As the words left her lips, the Yellow Lion, followed by Black, shot by them.

"The Lion Force?" JC asked. "What are they doing here?"

"Buying me some time to do this," Tails said. She connected her Voltcom, and the energy reading shot up slightly. "Agility Boost!" Voltron rolled from under the robeast and flipped backwards to its feet. "We need to find a way to see it." Dariana's eyes glowed for a moment.

"Freeze it," she said over the com, in a louder voice than normal.

"Hang on!" Hunk shouted. "Help is on the way!" They watched as the Lions came together, forming Lion Voltron. The lions let out a unified roar and flew nearby.

"How are we gonna freeze it if we can't see it?" Roxy asked.

"By dulling its shine," Vince said. "Hunk, we need a sandstorm."

"Already on it, little buddy," he replied. "Sand Blast!" Voltron leaped into the air, and yellow lion fired a blast of sand and dirt at the robeast, buffeting it.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted, pulling the weapons console. Jet Voltron pulled downward, the column of water forming the bow. He drew back and fired several bolts at the robeast, freezing the sand to it.

"Looks like you've got this under control, Hunk," Daniel said. "Form Yellow Center!" Lion Voltron reconfigured, Yellow forming the head.

"Rock Wrecking Maces!" Hunk shouted, the maces forming in his hands.

"NOOOOO!" The robeast screeched, trying to break free. "I will not be denied my right to defeat the Defender once and for all!"

"It can talk?" Daniel asked.

"What the…" JC shouted.

"Thousands of years I waited to put an end to the Soul of the Ancients!" it screeched. "Balance will be restored!" It tried to swing, but the ice had it pinned tightly.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip and pulled backwards, the energy beam forming the sword.

"Batter up!" Hunk shouted. Lion Voltron swung the maces, slamming into the robeast. It flew at Jet Voltron.

"And the swing…." JC said, swinging the Blazing Sword and slicing the robeast in two. It fell to the ground and exploded.

"Another robeast down," Roxy said.

"But where did it come from?" Tails asked.

* * *

The two teams met on the Garrison Square outside the main building, the ships parked nearby. Space Marshall Hawkins and Admiral Fabrere walked towards them.

"I wish I knew where that thing came from," Tails said.

"I'm not sure," Vince replied, "but it's a good thing we were here."

"I just wish we'd solved that mystery," Larmina said, disappointed.

"It doesn't matter," Hunk said. "The equipment is destroyed. Whoever did it will be out of commission for a while. Though you gotta admit, the music was pretty sweet."

"So what happens now, Space Marshall?" JC asked.

"We make our move, Lieutenant," she replied. "We have less than a week to stop the eminent attack on Earth. Ambassador Hazar is the only shot we got at stopping a full scale war with Drule. And I'm counting on your team to help find him….and bring him home."

"We'll see about that," Ryan said, listening intently around the corner of the building, then running off.


	9. Episode 508

_**Megazored Prime -** I wouldn't trust him either, but he is Commander Steele's son._

 ** _KathDMD -_** _Motor has a powerful will, and even HE couldn't hold on. As for Ryan...well, you'll see._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I know this was a long time coming. I hope you all enjoy!_

Without my muse, I am nothing.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 508 : "The Strength of Will"**

Lieutenant Centa slammed her hand hard onto the arm of her command chair.

"No!" she screamed! "They've done it again!" Just then, the com opened, and Commander Twyla's face appeared on the screen.

"I see that the Voltron Force has once again found a way to thwart your plans," she said. Centa gritted her teeth.

"It was not my fault, Commander!" she growled. "That spy of yours was discovered and ruined everything!"

"Not everything," Twyla suggested. "The Voltron Force did exactly what I wanted them to do." Centa looked at her, puzzled.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Of course not," Twyla replied. "Your plan was to use the rift as before to alter time. Your attempt has unfortunately rendered another such plan impossible. BUT….the result of the explosions have uncovered something the Terrans have been hiding from us. Something that contains more power than any of our robeasts could contain."

"And we will use it against the Terrans?" Centa asked.

"No," Twyla replied. "Lord Kanjii will use it against all of humanity." She grinned as she looked on at a stasis field nearby…containing five strange crystals.

* * *

Ryan Steele marched into the office of his father, Commander Steele. The Commander looked up to see his son, and grinned.

"My boy," he said, "do you have any more news about the threat?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "The Space Marshall wants to launch a mission to Drule. She wants to find Ambassador Hazar in an attempt to break the hold the Drules have on him. I was hoping you could persuade her to send the panthers to do the job."

"An excellent idea," Steele replied. "But are your ships fully repaired and able to make the trip?"

"Yes, sir," Ryan replied. "My team is more than ready. And we don't need the Voltron Force following us as babysitters."

"I will try to persuade the Space Marshall to keep the force grounded here on Earth. After all, we need a defense in case of another attack by Commander kala and her squadrons."

"Indeed, sir," Ryan replied with a salute.

"Inform your squadron at once," Steele said. "I'll take care of the rest. Locate the Ambassador and bring him back to Earth. Hopefully we can figure out a way to break control over him."

"Yes, sir," Ryan saluted again, then left the room. After the door closed, he continued walking, a strange grin on his face. "This will finally be our opportunity to show the universe the might of the Panthers….and show them all that Voltron is obsolete."

* * *

Tails walked over to the couch and sat down with a thud, pouting.

"Just received another response from the Baltan Command," she said, disappointed. "They say they have no information about my Pooky Bear."

"Don't worry," Roxy said, sitting next to her. "Chip's tough. If he's out there, he can take care of himself."

"But why?" she asked. "Why is he out there? Oooh, if this is some sort of revenge mission for the death of his brother, I'll be soooo mad…."

"I'm sure there's more to it," Roxy replied, trying to calm her friend down. "Don't get yourself worked up. Maybe the Space Marshall will have us look for him once we get Ambassador Hazar back."

"If we get him back," Dariana said, walking out of the bedroom. "He is strong willed. But if Lord Kanjii has total control of him, he will resist us. And worse, if Kanjii detects our presence, he may do everything in his power to stop us."

"Then we just need to be prepared," Roxy nodded. "Let's suit up and get down to the Control Room. The Admiral will want us to get under way as soon as possible."

* * *

The team walked into the control room, Amiral fabrere and Commander Stormclaw talking to one another. They lined up just as they noticed, and turned to face them.

"Ah, Voltron Force," Mike said. "It's great to see you're alright."

"It's good to see you again, Commander," JC replied. "How was your trip?"

"Mira will be sending its new representative within the next week or so," he replied, "provided we can find a way to end hostilities with the Drule Confederacy."

"But that's where we come in," Roxy said.

"That's right," Lysette said. "You need to find Ambassador Hazar and bring him back here, by any means necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral," they replied in unison. Dariana looked over at Seth, and Seth nodded to her asuringly.

"The Commander and I will be in contact with you," Lysette said. "Move out." The team began to head for their chutes, but Tails stopped a moment.

"Admiral," she asked, "have you heard anything about what happened to Lieutenant Commander Stoker?" Lysette sighed.

"We haven't heard anything, Tech Sergeant," she replied. "I promise, I'll let you know when we hear from him. Believe me, we're just as anxious to find out where he went as you are." Tails joined the others and entered the chute. Lysette turned to Mike.

"You think they'll be alright?" she asked.

"Grend and his team has never let us down," Mike replied. "They'll find the Ambassador." The team flew out of the chutes and landed in their respective cockpits.

"Insert keys!" JC ordered. They placed the keys. The elements charging the engines became active as the engines roared to life, and in moments, all five ships launched from the hangar, and headed upwards through the atmosphere.

* * *

"McAllister," Ryan asked, "keep a tight formation with the rest of the team."

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Sorry, sir."

"Everything rides on us getting to Drule and getting the Ambassador before…" Ryan said.

"Ryan," Eric said, "I've got five ships approaching from behind and moving fast."

"That better not be who I think it is," he said.

"I can almost confirm it's the Voltron Force," Eric said. Ryan groaned angrily.

"I don't want them screwing up our plans," he said. "We need to pick up speed. Maintain formation, but increase speed to hypermach two." The ships began to move faster.

"Will the Drules suspect…." Eric started to say.

"Not if we get there before they do," Ryan said. "Everything hinges on us completing this mission without interference."

"Aye, sir," Eric said. The ships continued on.

* * *

"We're making the final approach now," Tails said. "The question is how to avoid being detected?"

"Not sure that's gonna be possible, McGovern," Roxy replied.

"I think Truvall and I should head in while the rest of the team keeps a lookout," JC said.

"It won't be that simple," Dariana said, her voice soft as usual, but sounding serious. "If they are under the control of Lord Kanjii, they are going to think as they do. You need to treat it as if you are going into the heart of Carnus itself. They will fight and fight and fight until they've stopped you….captured you….conquered you."

"I'm open to suggestions," JC said.

"I should be the one to go in," Dariana said. "I'm not the strongest, but they may not suspect me."

"We can't let you go alone," Roxy said. "I'm going with you."

"I can't let you do that, Truvall," JC said.

"We can't all go, Grend," she replied. "I will go in as her prisoner. And I need you out here to cover us in case something goes wrong."

"I don't like letting you go in alone," JC said.

` "She won't be," Dariana replied, Tick giving an affirmative click of approval.

"Alright," he said. "McGovern, Derringer, keep your distance from the planet. Keep your eyes on the scanners and let me know if anything comes our way."

"Alright, Roxy," Dariana said, "Follow me closely. We'll land near this airstrip. I'm sending you the coordinates. Once down, I'll take you prisoner. If anyone comes up to us, don't speak."

"That's going to be the hard part for Truvall," JC snickered.

"Grend," She replied, "get bent." Red and Yellow flew towards the planet.

* * *

The two ships landed as planned. Dariana exited the ship and ran to Roxy. She opened the cockpit and cuffed Roxy, removing her from the ship. Several military personnel headed towards them.

"Who are you?" they shouted.

"I'm Sergeant Kovinx," Dariana said. "I guess you detected the ship as well as I did. I captured this human scouting the planet. I'm bringing her in for questioning."

"We can take it from here," one of them said.

"She's MY prisoner," Dariana growled. "I will take her to Hazar personally." She pulled her blaster. "Unless you want to challenge me…." The officer sneered.

"Take her inside," he growled. "You will need Level Three clearance to access the Lord Governor's office." Dariana nodded and pulled Roxy behind her and into the building. Once out of sight, Dariana breathed a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe I pulled that off," Dariana said.

"That was amazing!" Roxy commented.

"It's rare," Dariana said. "You know I'm not very outspoken. But after my time in the other universe….I had to adapt."

"Now we just need to find our way to the Ambassador's office," Roxy said.

"That's not the hard part," Dariana said. "The real problem is how we get him out of here." They continued on until they reached the office door. Two guards looked at the clearance pass Dariana was given, and opened the door. They proceeded in, the doors closing behind them. They approached the desk, but when the chair spun around, both gasped in shock.

"Greetings, Lieutenant," Ryan said, kicking his feet up on the desk.

* * *

"JC," Tails said, "something is definitely happening."

"What is it?" he asked.

"RadialTrac is picking up several small ships leaving the far side of the planet," she replied. "I wasn't able to detect them before, but with a more intense scan, they came up immediately. And they're not Drule ships."

"Not Drule?" JC asked. "Then what are they?"

"The Panthers," Tails replied. JC leaned in closer, watching the monitor.

"What are they doing here?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," JC said, "but I'm sure the Space Marshall doesn't either."

"What do we do?" Seth asked. "If they're down there mucking about, they may be putting Roxy and Dari in danger!"

"Truvall will signal me if there's trouble," JC said. "I have to trust her. McGovern, keep an eye on them. Let me know what their heading is."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

* * *

"How did you get in here, you snartbag?" Roxy snapped. Ryan put his feet back down.

"A lot easier than you did, apparently," he snarked back. "You really thought you could muscle in on our mission?"

"We were sent here by the Space Marshall!" Roxy snapped.

"Well, it looks like the best team won," he replied, smirking. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be going. Gotta get the Ambassador back, right?" He laughed, and a trap door opened, dropping himself below.

"We need to go after him," Roxy replied, pulling hard and slipping out of her cuffs.

"You think there's more to this too?" Dariana asked.

"I just don't trust that snartbag to save my life," she replied. They ran for the trap door, and Roxy jammed part of the chair into it to hold it open. "I don't know if it will hold." Dariana grabbed the door and ripped it out of its sliders and threw it across the room. Roxy blinked. "OK….that works too." They both leaped into the trap door, Roxy first hitting a button on her voltcom.

"There he is!" Dariana shouted, and the two chased after Ryan. Ryan stopped for a moment and grabbed something large, dragging it with him.

"Oh no you don't," Roxy shouted, forming pistols in her hands.

"Be careful," Dariana warned. You don't want to harm the Ambassador." They continued chasing him until they came up into a hangar where Ryan's ship was. He stopped and turned.

"Don't make me have to stop you," he said, pulling a blaster on them. The two stopped and stared, Roxy holding her pistols tightly and gritting her teeth. They got a good look at the form he was dragging, and identified him as Ambassador Hazar, apparently tranquilized and barely conscious.

"You're not going to get away!" Roxy shouted. Ryan laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me," he replied. Dariana held her right arm behind her back. "I have the Ambassador, and am about to escape from here. YOU, on the other hand, are going to be caught by the Drule forces here and sentenced to death." He laughed. "But don't worry. If the Garrison brass can snap the old man out of it, maybe he can stop your execution. I guess we'll see, right?" Roxy flinched as Dariana swung her arm and launched a chained charger at Ryan. The charger whizzed between him and the Ambassador, causing him to let go. Tick leaped off it and bit Ryan's arm, causing him to swing around. He swung his other arm, and knocked Tick off him. He grabbed the Ambassador and pulled him into his ship. Roxy fired several shots, but Ryan dodged it as he climbed into the ship and took off. Roxy stomped angrily.

"He got away with the Ambassador!" she shouted.

"Not quite," Dariana replied. The ship took off into the sky. Tick scurried over to Dariana and leaped onto her forearm. After letting out an affirmative click, it shot a beam of energy, and the Ambassador appeared, lying on the floor unconscious.

"How?" Roxy asked.

"Hologram," Dariana replied. "Ryan Steele is going to be pretty surprised when he tries to move him again and finds he's disappeared." Roxy laughed.

"I want to see the snartbag's face when that happens," Roxy said. Alarms wailed.

"Then we better get out of here," Dariana said. They grabbed the Ambassador and headed out of the hangar towards the airstrip.

* * *

A beeping noise came from JC's console, audible to the entire team.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"That's Truvall signaling us," JC replied. "She's either in trouble, or her and Dariana escaped with the Ambassador. Anything on the scanners, McGovern?"

"There's a ship leaving the planet," she replied, "but it appears to be another of the Panthers. But it looks like we have bigger problems."

"What?" JC asked.

"The Drules have launched several large fighter ships," Tails said, "and they are making their way to us. Along with that, something large just launched from beyond one of their moons."

"Engage the fighters," JC ordered. "We need to buy Truvall and Kovinx the time they need to escape."

"Already on it, boss," Seth said, firing several ice bolts at the oncoming fighters.

"There aren't many," JC said. "But if there are innocent Drules aboard, we don't want to harm them."

"Well we can't just let them destroy us," Seth said.

"Concentrate fire on the aft thrusters," Tails said. "If you can disable the ships, they won't be able to follow us."

"Do it," JC ordered, and they flew into the fray, carefully disabling the ships one by one as they avoided the return fire.

"It's working!" Seth said, freezing yet another ship.

"JC," Tails said, "that other signal I was talking about….it looks like….a Wade-Bot!"

"Kala," JC muttered angrily. "The Supremacy knew we were coming! Take evasive action!" The Wade-Bot powered up, but was then hit by a plasma blast, distracting it. Red and Yellow flew past it. "Truvall!"

"Got my signal?" she asked. He snickered.

"Ready to form Voltron!" he shouted. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships flew in wing formation until the energy field took hold. They split into star formation, and began to reconfigure.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched backwards as the energy field around them exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"I hate these things," Seth growled.

"You think Kala would stick to Drule designs," JC said.

"Detecting a haggarium power source," Tails said, "but it is small. I think this robeast was put together in a hurry."

"Let's hope there's flaws," Roxy said, pulling her weapons console. "Draw Magma Pistols!" The pistold formed in Voltron's hands, and he opened fire on the robeast. Severap pieces sheared off the robeast as it tried to avoid and return fire. Voltron turned to see the robeast's shots aimed at the disables Drule fighters.

"It's trying to take out the Drule ships!" Dariana said. "They're taking out their own people!"

"We need to put ourselves in the line of fire," JC said. "Seth, power up!"

"Already on it, boss," he replied. "Defense Boost!" The robeast fired again rapidly, and Voltron moved into the line of fire, arms crossed. The blasts struck the shields and dissipated.

"It's holding," tails said, "but not sure how long."

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip, then pulled back, the beam of light forming the Blazing Sword. The robeast fired several more shots, but Voltron flew at it, swinging the sword to block the shots.

"Let's carve this turkey!" Roxy shouted. Voltron took a big swing and sliced through the robeast. Metal broke off the halves as tiny explosions developed into one big explosion, sending shrapnel everywhere.

"The disabled ships…" Dariana said.

"Roxy," JC said.

"Speed Boost!" Roxy shouted, connecting her voltcom. Voltron put away the sword and flew at the ships. He gathered them two by two and pulled them down to the planet, setting them down until all of them were safely on the ground. Ground forces continued to open fire as Voltron took off and away from Drule.

"That was close," JC said. "What happened to the Ambassador?" Dariana looked behind her to see the Ambassador tied up and semi-conscious in the seat, Tick standing on the arm of the chair looking at him, tilting his head.

"We have him," Dariana said.

"Which is a lot more than I can say for Ryan Steele and his Panthers!" Roxy said, laughing.

* * *

Ryan turned on the auto pilot and took off his harness.

"Now that we have you in our possession," he said, "nothing can stop us." He went to touch the Ambassador, and his hand went right through. The hologram then vanished into thin air. "What the…NO! NO!"

* * *

The team stood fast in the lab with Commander Stormclaw and Admiral Fabrere, Ambassador Hazar sitting in a chair before them.

"We've tried everything we can think of to snap him out of it," Lysette said, "but nothing seems to work."

"Tried a few shots of vodka?" Mike snickered.

"First thing I tried," she jokingly replied.

"It's his will," Dariana said. "Admiral, right now, Kanjii's will is stronger than his. I think if we were to remind him of the good that he's done, perhaps we can cause his will to become stronger than Kanjii's."

"Admiral," Tails said, "can you bring up video footage of the last days of the original Planet Drule? I remember hearing about the evacuations, and how Ambassador Hazar led his people to victory and salvation. Maybe seeing that footage will jog his memory?"

"It's worth a shot," she replied. "Sergeant Karateya, activate the holoscreen." Zandee keyed in some codes into the datapad, and the video played before them. Hazar tiredly raised his head slightly and looked up at the screen, recognizing the sounds coming from it. He saw himself directing the Drule people aboard the Alliance ships, including the Explorer, women and children first. As they left, he assured the men they would be saved as well. His words inspired them, and as he heard those words leave his own lips, his pupils dilated. He saw footage of Voltron….the Vehicle Force, tearing through three robeasts one after another in an attempt to get to Throk and Zeppo. He closed his eyes and saw the confrontation between himself and Zeppo. Zeppo stood up from his throne, almost demanding Hazar to kill him. But he merely shouted back that there would be no more emperors….no more empire, supremacy, no more military rule. He declared that the Drules would become a Democracy, ruled by its people, and not by any one man. More importantly, he allowed Zeppo to go into self exile, rather than kill another Drule…another one of his bretheren, regardless of how evil he was.

"I….I won't allow this to continue…" he muttered. His head turned to Lysette. "Admiral….Fabrere…..my eyes are open. I need to stop this…stop this before Lord Kanjii sends our people back into chaos."

"Yes, Ambassador," she replied. "Sergeant, get Katz down here and take the Ambassador to the Council Chambers. We will need him to speak to his people on behalf of the Alliance."

"Yes, Admiral," Zandee replied with a salute, and opened the com to contact Tangor.

"I wonder what happened to the panthers," JC said. "They haven't been seen since we returned from Drule."

"It doesn't matter," Roxy replied. "We were able to get the upper hand and rescue the Ambassador. We won." Dariana looked at the monitor, still playing footage of Voltron destroying the last of the Drule robeasts as the planet began to break up.

 _And we'll always win…..the people of Drule and everywhere else will always have hope…thanks to Voltron, Defender of the Universe._


	10. Episode 509

No reviews. How odd.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I wasn't sure I was gonna finish this for the deadline. Sometimes I surprise myself._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 509 : "Find Your Voice"**

Ambassador Hazar followed Sergeant Katz and Karatea down a long hallway. It isn't long before Admiral Fabrere and Commander Stormclaw walked out of a room and joined them in walking down the hallway. As they approached the end of the hallway, Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins stepped out of an adjoining room, leading them into the doorway at the end of the hallway, into a large room. The room was filled with seats, as if it had been prepared for an audience of delegates.

"I hope you will forgive the urgency, Ambassador," Lenora said.

"The Admiral has explained everything to me, Space Marshall," Hazar replied. "I fear if we do not act quickly, my people will be in grave danger." They led him to the podium, a giant screen above him showing the output from the cameras on him. Lenora held up her forearm and tapped a button on her weapons cache.

"Begin transmission," she said. A slight hum began as the transmitting equipment activated.

"People of Drule," Hazar announced, "hear me now. You have been led astray by the will of the enemy! We have been fooled by their words, but no longer! I ask that we join together now to…" Suddenly, the screen blurred and became snowy.

"Admiral," Lenora ordered, "get that signal working." Before either could react, the screen became clear again, and a different, albeit familiar face appeared on it.

"Space Marshall," the voice boomed in its usual eerie, yes seemingly satisfied tone, "I apologize for interrupting your…pep rally…." Commander Stormclaw took a step forward, his fists clenched.

"Maahox," Mike sneered.

"It seems that you are trying to interfere with Lord Kanjii's plans," Maahox said. "And we really can't have that."

"It's over, Exile of Callum," Hazar shouted. "No matter what your master does, the citizens of Drule will rise above it!"

"There you go again, making it all about YOU and YOUR people," Maahox sneered sarcastically. "Honestly, Ambassador, I would think a man on your level of intelligence would realize when he's being used as a tool." Mike's blood boiled to the point he couldn't remain silent.

"What do you want, monster?" Mike shouted.

"I want what anyone wants," he replied calmly. "I want total control of the universe. Well, starting with the Galaxy Alliance. But my, I'm moving too fast. Instead, let's start with something to take down your precious Voltron clone." The screen went fuzzy. Lysette tapped her com.

"Tobias," she spoke, "trace that signal." All she heard was static. "Tobias!" More static. "That snartbag is jamming our communications!"

"Commander," Lenora ordered, "get to the control room. See if you can use the emergency frequency to mobilize the Voltron Force."

"I'll do my best," he replied with a salute, then ran from the room.

* * *

"What are you doing, Maahox?" Kala asked, walking to the lab, noticing the occult scientist's unusual demeanor standing in front of what looked like a floating camera.

"Planting a seed, Commander," he replied. The tiny camera flew at Maahox, in reality being his mechanical eye, now settling back into its socket.

"Sky Marshall Wade wanted to know what your progress was on your latest creation," she said. He grinned.

"They are one in the same," he replied.

"Stop talking in riddles!" she snapped.

"Patience, Commander," he replied. "While we wait for our shipment to arrive, I will more than provide entertainment. Perhaps we may even rid ourselves of the Voltron Force in the process." He walked over to the nearby console and pulled a lever. "Not only have I disrupted communications within the entire solar system, but I have given us a means of getting a small battle contingent to Earth undetected."

"Now THIS is news I've wanted to hear," she replied. "If your plan works, we may yet be able to take out the head of the Alliance." She turned to walk away, but turned back at the last minute. "Just remember to spare the girl. I'm sure Charles will want to deal with her personally." She left the room. Even Maahox felt chills…Kala was now referring to the Sky Marshall by his first name.

* * *

Tails walked into the Control Room of the main hangar. She walked up to one of the consoles and sat down, beginning to key things into the panel, not noticing JC sitting across the room observing the monitor.

"Odd seeing you here at this time of night," he said, not ven turning to look at her. She whipped her head around.

"Oh," she said, "I was just….I mean….I…"

"We're all worried about him too," JC said. "I didn't forget. None of us have." He tapped the console, and the screen literally jumped out at him, forming a 3D holographic projection.

"The Baltan government is still keeping their mouths shut," she said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Not even the new Ambassador they have chosen was able to provide me any information."

"We'll find him," JC said, trying to reassure her. His face dropped into seriousness as something in the image caught his eye. "Now…what is that?" He held out his hand and waved it, trying to zoom in on what he was seeing. She noticed, and stood up from her chair and walked over to him engulfed in the hologram. She looked closely.

"It looks like an energy fluctuation emanating from Titan," she said. "But this is the strange thing…"

"What?" he asked.

"The power signature," she said, "it's the same as the one emanating from Voltron." Suddenly the scanner turned to snow, and the hologram vanished.

"Something's wrong," JC said. He raised his forearm. "Roxy, Seth, Dariana, come to the Control Room." There was only static. Tails ran to the console and began keying things in again.

"It's everywhere," she said. "Every frequency is being jammed by an unknown source." JC turned around to run out of the room.

"You stay here and try to figure out what's jamming the communications," he shouted. "I'm going to find the others and bring them back here." He ran out of the room. She keyed in a few things, then her eyes widened.

"It….can't be," she said. She suddenly got up and tapped her Voltcom. The solid green armor surrounded her, and she ran to the chute and dove in. Within moments, Greens engines fired up, and took off from the hangar.

* * *

JC ran into the apartment complex and dashed up the stairs. As he went to open the door, it opened, and he fell through it. Roxy stood over him.

"Nice move, Grend," she snarked.

"No time," he gasped as he got up. "Communication's down." Roxy tapped her Voltcom, and there was nothing but static.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Tails is trying to pinpoint the source. We have to get back to the control room. Hopefully we're not the only ones that noticed the com is out."

"Then we better get rolling," Seth replied getting up from the couch. Dariana, who had been sitting next to him watching the TV, followed him.

"Won't we miss the ending?" Dariana asked in her usual soft and innocent voice.

"Nah," he laughed. "I've got the whole series on a Digital Three chip. We'll pick up where we left off later." She gave him a smile, her pointy teeth mustered into an unusually beautiful grin. The four ran from the apartment, headed back to the Control Room.

* * *

"Dammit, Karatea!" Mike shouted. "Get that radio working!"

"I'm trying," Zandee replied. "The interference is actually getting stronger."

"That would mean what's causing it is getting closer," Mike said to himself. "Either way, sound the alert! This whole thing smells of the Supremacy." As the alarm sounded, JC and the rest of the team ran in.

"Commander Stormclaw," JC said as the lined up at attention, "communication is down."

"It's that way across the planet," he replied. "I'd surmise communication in the entire system has been jammed, the work of Maahox, trying to stop us from snapping the Drule Homeworld out of their brainwashing." He looked closer. "Where's Sergeant McGovern?"

"She stayed here to help pinpoint the cause," JC said. "You didn't see her?"

"No," Mike replied. "We didn't see her." They looked through the window of the hangar and finally noticed the absence of Jet Green.

"She ran off," JC said, slamming his fist on the glass.

"Dammit, McGovern!" Roxy spouted as the four ran to the chutes. They dropped into their cockpits.

"Insert Keys!" JC shouted. Within moments, the four jets launched from the hangar.

"If we can't find a way to bypass this interference, Commander," Zandee said, "we won't be able to communicate with them, and they won't be able to communicate with each other."

"Just keep working," Mike replied, "and hope for a miracle."

* * *

"The energy signal seems to be coming in the direction of Saturn," Tails said to herself. But before she could react, a force hit her ship, jolting it as it flew past.

"Launch the podlings!" Kala ordered. Large missile-like objects fired from the command ship nearby, making a beeline for Earth.

"Commander," her First Officer said, "sensors are detecting a lone ship approaching."

"It's one of the Voltron Force!" she shouted. "Order the robeast to strike it down! Destroy it! If we can take out this one ship, it'll prevent them from ever forming Voltron again!"

"Snart," Tails muttered under her breath before banking right, narrowly avoiding the swinging arm of the robeast. She looked at her terminal. "That thing is the source of the interference! Not only is it stopping radio frequencies from transmitting….it's masking those…missile things from being seen by the Garrison!" She knew she had to warn the others, but before she could fly off, the robeast grabbed her ship, and began to squeeze.

"What is that?" JC said to himself. The podlings flew by quickly. "Whatever it is, we have to stop it. But…argh, they can't hear me." He thought for a moment. He then flew Black downwards, maneuvering under Blue, then looped over and around it twice before heading back towards earth.

"Those…things," Seth said to himself. Upon seeing JC pull his little stunt, Seth grabbed his controls tightly and jerked hard, turning to follow him. "Good thinking, boss." Roxy noticed JC turn and flee, and was about to do so as well.

"She's gonna run after him," Dariana said to herself. "I have to be strong. Sorry, Roxy, this is for your own good." As Red went to turn, Yellow fired a charger at her and latched on, pulling her along in the direction of the disturbance. Roxy let out a dissatisfied grunt.

"Fine," she huffed. "Grend better not get himself killed."

* * *

"We'll never be able to stop them all," JC said, taking shots at a few, and using the lighting sword weapons array to gouge several. They followed the remaining pods as they crashed to Earth near the garrison. Out of them, robot soldiers and wade-bots emerged, marching towards the South gate.

"We're too close to take them out from the air," Seth thought to himself. "I hope JC's thinking what I'm thinking." As if they knew, both jets landed nearby. Both men leaped out of the cockpits, black and blue armor covering their bodies, respectively. JC unleashed a single longsword from his Voltcom, similar to Jet Voltron's Blazing Sword, and Seth's crossbow came out as well.

"You ready?" JC asked. Set nodded.

"Are you keeping score, or am I?" he asked with a grin. They both ran into the fray, JC slicing through the first three in one swing, then leaping up and burying his sword to the hilt in a wade-bot. He withdrew and moved on as it fell and exploded. Seth fired his crossbow at several, freezing them in place. He swung and shattered them, moving along as well.

"There's so many of them," JC said. "Could use some backup." As if on cue, laser cannon fire came beaming into the crowd, disabling large groups of the robots.

"Stupid wade-bots!" Lysette shouted as she fired another round. "Waste of my family's money!"

"Keep firing!" Mike shouted, firing the other laser nearby. "We need to cover them!" JC and Seth kept fighting through the crowd. Then several wade-bots gathered in one spot, and a high pitched sound emitted from them.

"What is that horrid noise?" Mike asked.

"Flack," Lysette said, her jaw dropping. "It's the damned self-destruct!" She aimed and fired at the pile, JC and Seth noticing at the last moment turning to run….

 _BOOM._

* * *

"Let go of me you overgrown snartbag!" Tails shouted, fighting at the controls. She looked at the gauges. "Pressure on the outer hull is going to reach critical in thirty three point three three three three…er, seconds if I don't do something!" she activated the weapons console. "Jam this!" the axe blade sliced through its hand, forcing it to let go. The blade released from the launcher, and Green was free. As she tried to flee, Red and Yellow flew past. "Roxy! Dariana! Boy am I glad to see you! That robeast is huge and attacking, and the missile things are headed for Earth, and time is running out and….yeah, you can't hear me, can you."

"Hope she can read minds," Roxy said. The robeast took a swing, and the jets split up, one left and one right, swinging around to the back of the beast. Roxy activated her weapons console and fired back on the robeast, causing it to arch in pain.

"Now it's my turn," Darian said. She launched the charger at the beast, then flew around it, wrapping its arms tightly against its body. It struggled hard. Green turned back.

"See how tough you are now, stupid…" Tails said, sticking out her tongue. But the robeast broke its bindings and screeched. "Oh, snart." She hit a button, and the launcher sent another throwing axe at the robeast. She pulled up to avoid it swinging at her, but the axe embedded itself in the robeast's forehead. Sparks emitted.

"Good one!" Roxy shouted.

"WOOT!" Tails shouted. "I can hear you! I must have damaged the transmitter int hat thing!"

"We have it wounded," Roxy said, "But we need to finish it."

"Then let's finish it!" JC said.

"It's so good to be heard again," Seth said.

"Grend, I oughtta…." Roxy said.

"We can argue about how much you love me later," JC snarked. "Everyone in position. Ready to form Voltron! Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted. They flew past the robeast in a wing pattern, then switch to a star pattern as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field dissipated, it's eyes lighting up with power.

"Let's finish it!" tails shouted.

"I know just the way to do it," Roxy said, tapping her console.

"Launch, Electroforce Cross!" JC shouted. Voltron held up his right forearm, and the golden cross embedded in the Arusian crest on Red launched at the beast, striking it in the chest, and causing electric sparks to jolt the beast.

"His systems were disabled!" Tails shouted. "It's systems were hit by the EMP!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip and pulled apart, the beam of energy forming the sword. "Let's send this thing back to kala in pieces!" Voltron flew at the robeast quickly Roxy connecting her Voltcom.

"Speed Boost!" she shouted. Voltron swung wildly, slicing through the robeast five times before coming to a stop. The beast fell apart and exploded. As the shrapnel passed them, the command ship fled.

"Should we go after them?" Seth asked.

"We need to make sure Admiral Fabrere and Commander Stormclaw are alright," JC said. "Let's head back to the Garrison." Voltron set a course for home once again.

* * *

Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and her husband, Vice Marshall Jonathan James Hawkins, stood by in the Control Room as the Voltron Force returned. As they entered, they lined up and saluted.

"At ease," Lenora said, and they relaxed. "You all did a fine job out there. Admiral Fabrere and Commander Stormclaw are proud of you, and so are we."

"We're just glad we were able to stop the robeast before the Drules could launch a full scale attack," tails said.

"The good news is that Ambassador Hazar was able to contact his people," Jon said, "and their warships are headed back to Confederate space." Lenora looked at Tails.

"Sergeant McGovern," Lenora said, "I was lucky enough to receive this from the Baltan Ambassador. I hope it's what you are looking for." She handed her an envelope. Lenora and Jon left the control room. The others gathered around her as she looked at it.

"What is it, Tails?" Dariana asked. Tailes turned it over and saw two words written across the seal in blue ink… _Pooky Bear_.


	11. Episode 510

_**KathDMD -** Commander Stormclaw is back, and needs to continue filling the mentor role, especially with what's about to come. As for what Chip is up to...that's something the Baltan government isn't letting on just yet, but we'll find out soon enough._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Apologies for the delay. Apparently I had issues with the file transfer. Thankfully this will not affect the next episode._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 510 : "Voltron's Legacy – Part 1"**

It was a clan night just outside of Galaxy Garrison. Dariana sat on the shoreline, staring at the night sky. Seth walked up behind her, and slowly sat down as well.

"Not too many nights like this," he said. "Quiet, peaceful…"

"Beautiful," she finished. "I keep looking up at the stars and trying to find Nebb from here."

"You miss it?" he asked.

"I miss my family," she said. "But I guess my family is the reason I'm here, right?"

"You mean Kovinx," he said.

"And Haggar," she said, lowering her head. "She sacrificed herself to create Voltron. Now what's left of her wreaks havoc on the entire universe just to become whole again."

"To what end?" Seth asked. She turned and looked into his eyes with her big yellow ones.

"Power," she said. She turned her gaze back to the water. "Ultimate power. Unchecked, her evil has no limits. I tried to get through to her the last time we met. And you know how that went. I thought I had enough power to stop her for good…but you see, I only scratched the surface. She is more powerful than I even began to imagine."

"And how do we stop something like that?" Seth asked. "Especially if she's working with this Lord Kanjii you told us about?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I can only hope the answer will come to me somehow." They looked up at the sky, and moments later, something sparkled, and an object streaked across the sky. Seth quickly got to his feet.

"What is that?" he asked. Dariana got up two, and the pair began running back towards the Garrison.

* * *

"What's happening?" Malva shouted, holding on to the arms of her seat.

"The lateral stabilizers were damaged," Kerza replied. "I'm guessing the Garrison defenses don't take too kindly to not responding to the communication, 'Identify yourselves.'." The shuttle shook and swayed as it flew through the atmosphere. "This isn't gonna be an easy landing."

"But if anything happens to you…" Malva started to say.

"Let's not think about that," he replied, shooting her a brief smile. The ship came closer and closer to the ground, crashing with a thud and skidding for several hundred yards before finally coming to a stop. Smoke rose from the shuttle where the metal had made contact, scraped and twisted beyond repair. Kerza opened his eyes and looked over at Malva, who was also beginning to stir.

"Uhhhh," she groaned. Kerza removed his harness and made his way over to her. He undid her harness and pulled her with him out of the ship.

"We need to find shelter," he said. "But we need to stay clear of the wreckage. No doubt the Alliance will come looking for it. We need to find a safer way to find what we're looking for." She stood up, leaning on him, and they limped away.

* * *

Kala walked into the office, and upon catching sight of Sky Marshall Wade, stopped. He stood there staring out the window into space, but he felt her presence.

"The shipment has arrived on schedule," Kala said. "Do you think she might interfere?"

"She fears Kanjii," Wade said, not moving a muscle to look at her. "I think he will keep the witch in line while his plan is in action. If it works…she'll get what she wants, and I'll get what I want."

"Total control of this system?" Kala asked.

"And that Lieutenant buried in the ground," he continued. "And when the witch is done taking what she wants from Voltron….I'm going to take what's left."

"Then nothing in the universe will stop us," Kala laughed. He turned and smiled.

"Nothing," he reiterated.

* * *

The entire team ran into the Control Room. Commander Stormclaw was already there with Tangor and Zandee.

"Voltron Force," he said, "there's been an incident."

"We know," Seth replied. "Tech Sergeant Kovinx and I saw something streak across the sky and crash land. We came to ask permission to check it out, sir."

"We don't know what it is," Stormclaw said. "That's why I want to err on the side of caution."

"I'll go," JC said, stepping forward. "I can do some recon and be back with the information you need."

"You're not going without me," Roxy said, grabbing his arm. "You need backup."

"Agreed," Stormclaw replied. Dariana stepped forward.

"With all due respect, sir," she said, "I think you should let me go instead of Lieutenant Truvall." Roxy turned and shot her a look.

"What?" Roxy snapped.

"I saw the object, Commander," she said. "And I might have an idea what it is. Please, let me be the one to investigate." There was a moment of silence.

"Very well," he replied. "Kovinx, you take Grend and check out that crash site. Report immediately your findings."

"Yes, sir," Dariana said, saluting him. They ran to their chutes, Roxy folding her arms. Seth tried to break the tension.

"So," he said, "what was that letter you received, Tails?" Tails turned bright red.

"He's on a mission," she said. "He's alive." Black and Yellow took off from the hangar, shaking the building as they rocketed off into the distance.

* * *

The doors to Commander Steele's office opened, and his son, Ryan stepped in. The Commander looked up and smiled.

"Ah!" he said. "Ryan, my boy! I'm glad to see you back safely. When our forces returned without your team, I was beginning to worry."

"No need," Ryan replied. "As always, I have everything under control."

"Then I assume you came here for a specific reason," Steele said. "What can I help you with?"

"During our last mission," Ryan said, "we discovered something that might give us the upper hand in the fight against the Drules."

"Go on," Steele said, leaning forward in his chair to listen more closely.

"I'd like permission to launch our ships to investigate the anomaly we discovered," Ryan said. "I didn't want to come to the Space Marshall with this, as she would most likely get the Voltron Force involved. I think if we investigate this under the radar, we'll have a better chance of obtaining the information we need."

"I don't like you heading into possible danger without backup, son," he said. "But I trust you and your team. You haven't let us down. I'll go ahead and book the flight plans for you and your team to leave on your mission, but we'll keep the specifics confidential. Just promise me if something goes wrong, you'll send a sub space message to us for help."

"I will follow all protocols, sir," he said. "I promise."

"You're a good kid, Ryan," he said. He handed him a signed slip of paper. "Be careful out there."

"I will, dad," he replied. Ryan saluted him, then left the office.

* * *

Black and Yellow landed at the crash site. JC and Dariana left their ships and approached the wreckage.

"This looks like a B-Class Arusian shuttlecraft," JC said. "Security received a report about a stolen shuttlecraft taken from Arus a few days ago."

"You think it might be the same one?" Dariana asked, getting closer for a good look.

"I don't know," he replied. They entered the craft, and saw that two of the seats had strewn harnesses, as if they had been worn and removed in a hurry. "Two occupants. But if they were in the craft when it crashed…they're not here now."

"Then we should search the perimeter," Dariana said. "They couldn't have gone far." JC stopped her a moment.

"Wait," he said. "You said you might know what this is. Are you feeling anything about this ship?" She closed her eyes.

"Only that a familiar energy was coming from it," she replied. "Now I feel only traces."

"Then let's get searching," he replied. "Whoever or whatever it is, it might be injured." They left the ship and began heading through the nearby woods.

"Did you hear something?" Malva said as she sat up from laying next to Kerza. Kerza was exhausted, and didn't wake. Paranoid, she got up and started looking around. She heard rustling to the east, and she slowly walked in that direction.

"I hope we're headed in the right direction," JC said, pushing through the brush and wandering further into the woods.

"I'm unsure," Dariana said. "The energy is strange. But I know if I had landed and not wanted to be discovered, I would have made my way further inland."

"Let's keep going then," he said. "We'll eventually run into…" He came to an abrupt hald in front of a strange figure. Before he could react, it grabbed him and threw him backwards, slamming against a tree and slumping to the ground. JC shrugged it off, and slowly got up. He saw the form coming at him, a purple glow about its hand.

"I don't think so," he said, a long sword sliding into his hand from his Voltcom. He got up and swung, and she blocked it with her forearm.

"Leave now!" she shouted. She pushed the sword aside, and blasted him with energy, sending him backwards to the ground again. She began to approach him. Dariana caught up and saw the fight. Malva fired another blast of energy from her hand, and mid air, a blast of ice froze and knocked it clear off course, striking a nearby tree.

"I thought I recognized this power," Dariana said. She ran at Malva, the chargers forming in her hands. Malva wound back and swung forward with her right hand. Their fists met, their energies fighting one another. Both gritted their teeth as they strained against each other. It was then that Dariana noticed the ring on Malva's finger. The energy flashed, and both were knocked clear of one another. Dariana rolled to her feet. Another form came out of nowhere and ran to Malva. JC stood up and brandished his sword.

"Malva, stop!" the man said as he ran and grabbed her from behind. Her anger slowly subsided. Dariana stood fast. JC went to advance, but she stretched her arm in front of him, halting him.

"Wait, JC," she said. "Look…it….can't be…" The man looked over at Dariana. As Malva calmed down, her eyes focused, and began to recognize her as well.

"It's…her…" Malva said, breathing deeply.

"Hello, Dari," he said.

"Kerza?" Dariana said, her chargers vanishing.

* * *

"We're approaching it now," Ryan said. "None of you are gonna turn chicken and run are you?" There was a moment of silence. Amy nervously watched her Radial Trac waiting to hear someone else speak first, as the others did. "Then let's do this."

"This is our ticket," Eric said. "You won't see me giving up an opportunity like this."

"But do you really think we can pull it off?" Dylan asked.

"You know I'll follow you no matter what," Amy said. "This is a team effort."

"What about you, Guta?" Ryan asked. He remained silent as always. "Speechless as usual. That's ok. It won't be long, and we'll have everything we ever wanted."

 _To be continued….._


	12. Episode 511

_**KathDMD -** Dariana and Kerza. Fate does keep bringing those two back together. But you will find tension between the four of them will be a bit thick. As for Ryan Steele...yeah, there's alot more to this story than I've been letting on..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I wanted so badly to get this story out. Part II of the Mid-Season Finale, and the way this one ends will keep you guessing._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _"What I've Done" by Linkin Park_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 511 : "Voltron's Legacy – Part II"**

"Dariana Kovinx," Kerza said as he released Malva. Malva looked at her closely.

"This is the girl," Malva said. "The one I saw in my mind."

"You remember?" Dariana asked. JC put away his sword.

"Yes," Kerza said. He looked over at Malva's hand. Dariana did the same.

"The ring," Dariana said. Kerza nodded.

"Kerza came to try and stop Lord Kanjii," Malva said. "He was rescued by the Lion Knights of Arus. While imprisoned on Doom, the ring was taken from him. I had acquired it, and he lost his memory."

"I used a spell to enchant the ring," Dariana explained. "He is not from our universe. His memories will fade without the ring."

"Dariana," Kerza said, "Malva was apprenticing under the witch Haggar. After being captured by Kanjii's forces, Haggar stole the ring. She gave it to Malva, not knowing what it was. It was when the Lion Knights rescued me that she was captured as well. But not before Haggar tore her mind apart with her magic."

"I've been infused with haggarium," she said. "So much that the medic on Arus claims I shouldn't be alive. Every cell in my body rejects it…it burns to use magic. I was meant to be her apprentice….my mind completely wiped. I have no memories before that. Without control over it, the infection drove me mad…until I placed the ring on my finger."

"It's keeping her alive," Kerza said. "We have to know why. I'm hoping it might lead to a way to stop Haggar and Lord Kanjii for good. That's why we escaped Arus and came here looking for you."

"Wait a tick," JC said, "did you say 'escaped'?"

"Yeah," Kerza said, putting a hand behind his neck. "For a moment, when I lost my memory, from what I was told, I kinda…made an attempt on Queen Allura's life." JC's eyebrows dropped in disapproval. Dariana remained stoic.

"It was Kanjii's control," she said.

"The voices," Malva said. "I hear them. The ring keeps me from being compelled to follow the orders. But it allows me to hear the thoughts of Haggar."

"It works both ways," Dariana said. Malva nodded in agreement.

"The question is," Kerza asked, "can you help us?"

"I can't make you any promises, Kerza," Dariana said, looking him in the eyes with sincerity. "If Arus warned Galaxy Garrisonm, they may try to arrest you."

"The Space Marshall will listen to us though," JC said. "I know she will."

"That's the other thing," Dariana said. "The Space Marshall and has been occupied with forming the New Council, as well as dealing with Kala and Maahox."

"There must be something we can do though," JC said. "Let's take them back to the Control Room and see what Commander Stomcalw has to say."

"I think that is best," Dariana said. "Both of you can come with me. I'll see to it no harm comes to you." They followed Dariana towards yellow. Kerza felt slightly uneasy, but at the same time, the closer he got to her, the quieter the voices became.

* * *

The doors to Maahox's robeast lab opened, and Wade walked confidently in. He clenched his metal fist in anticipation, knowing full well the question he wished to ask the occult scientist.

"What is the progress on our latest project?" Wade asked. Kala turned, having been halted from yet another verbal scolding of Maahox out of her own dislike for him.

"Ahead of schedule, surprisingly," Kala replied. "The whelp was able to do something right for a change." Maahox sneered. Wade maintained a decent friendship with Maahox, and unlike Maahox, brushed aside her comments.

"Some people don't appreciate my genius," he replied. "But yes, the project is actually nearing completion. It should be ready to launch shortly. The architecture is beyond fascinating, from what I've learned from it…"

"That's quite enough," Kala snapped. Wade waved his hand, dismissing her. She stormed out of the room.

"Despite Lord Kanjii's plans for this," Wade said, "and his attempts to keep an eye on things here, I for one have big plans for this."

"But Charles," Maahox asked, "are you sure it is wise to allow it to be piloted by…"

"I'm beyond sure," Wade replied. "Ruthless. Cunning. Resourceful. These are the traits I bargained for. Believe me, they are more than up to the task."

"With this technology at our disposal," Maahox said, rubbing his hands together, "Nothing will be able to stop us!"

"Not even Stensson and her band of Voltron wannabe cadets," Wade added, his fist tightening.

* * *

"They've been gone too long," Roxy griped. "I should have been the one to go."

"Chill out, Roxy," Seth said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and grabbed his arm, pulling it off of her shoulder and glaring up at the tall Jet Blue pilot.

"I'll chill out when we have news about the crash," she replied, "and Grend gets his sorry butt back here." She shoved his arm away, turned and folded her arms. Tails sat at the computer monitoring the scanners.

"Something's approaching," Tails said. "I think it's them!" she got up, and the three stood together and waited as the ships docked, and the cockpits unloaded. The chutes opened, and the four of them walked out into the Control Room.

"Drules?" Roxy said, her hand on her Voltcom.

"Wait," Seth said, looking closer, "is that…"

"Yes, Seth," Dariana said softly. "It's Kerza." Seth tensed up insecurely. Commander Stormclaw approached.

"Report," he said.

"Sir," JC said, "we encountered Kerza and Malva at the crash site. They were the only ones aboard."

"Did they steal the shuttle?" Mike asked.

"Yes and no," JC said. "The situation is a bit complex, sir."

"I assume you have an explanation?" he asked.

"Kerza might have a way for us to help stop Lord Kanjii and his control over the Drules," Dariana said. "Malva, the Drule woman with him, has a mental connection with Haggar. It might be possible for us to use that link to our advantage."

"You understand we need to be careful," Mike said.

"If you wish," Kerza said, "we will voluntarily turn ourselves in, but I would hope you would listen to what we have to say."

"This team has been with me a while now," Mike said. "They've never let me down. I trust your judgement, Sergeant. We can step into my office and discuss…" Alarms went off. "What in the seven hells…."

"Sir," Zandee said, "we are receiving a report of an attack on of our patrol ships just outside of Saturn's orbit."

"The Drules that close?" he asked angrily. "Voltron Force, time to go to work!"

"Yes, sir!" they said, turning to leave. Dariana stopped a moment and turned.

"What about Kerza and Malva?" she asked.

"I will speak to them while you are gone. Maybe by then we'll have more information on it, and how to stop the Drules." She nodded, then dove into the chute.

* * *

"This is Patrol Vessel USC-1051 calling Galaxy Garrison!" the captain of the ship shouted. "Our patrol fleet is under attack! We have lost several ships already, but we need backup! Please respond!"

"This is Galaxy Garrison," a familiar voice sounded over the com. "Backup will be there shortly." Not even moments later, as one of the Drule fighters closed in, it was shot down in front of them. They watched as a deep green jet streaked past them.

"Some Techno-ninja love from Balto!" Tails shouted.

"Was that really necessary?" Roxy asked, taking out a few more ships.

"The Voltron Force!" The captain shouted. "All units, regroup in Sector seven! Move away from the battle to regroup, then prepare to assist the Voltron Force!" The Patrol fleet maneuvered away from the battle.

"Looks like the patrol fleet is moving out of range to regroup," JC said. "Take out any fighters in their way and clear 'em a path. Then we can get to work on the main force."

"Aye, boss," Seth replied with a mock salute. The jets maneuvered around the fleet, taking fire at anything that got too close.

"You keeping score, Grend?" Roxy asked.

"I know better than to try to out-do you, Roxy," JC snickered. As they took out more of them, they started to retreat.

"We got 'em on the run!" Roxy exclaimed. Moments later, her ship was hit hard. "What the hell was that? My shields just took a massive hit!"

"It came by so fast….I don't know," Tails said. "Trying to get a fix." Black got physically smashed twice, sending it into a spin.

"Whatever it is, it's hitting us hard!" JC said. "All units, regroup!" They flew into formation, and something flew at them. Dariana pulled her controls, and it narrowly missed her.

"That…can't be…." she said.

"Activate interlocks!" JC shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The five ships flew in a wing formation, then switched to a star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Alright, robeast," Roxy shouted through gritted teeth. "Come out and fight!"

"I'm detecting something…" Tails said, "….five somethings!" They watched as Five ships flew around them wildly. As they surrounded them, they began to transform.

"What are they doing?" JC asked.

"They look like they're…changing," Tails said. The ships stretched out and became robot lions. They let out a simultaneous roar.

"Is there a haggarium signal from it?" JC asked.

"No, nothing!" Tails shouted. "But the energy pattern….it's familiar!"

"It's not haggarium…" Dariana said softly. The lions darted off, and an energy field formed, and they watched in horror as the five lions joined together. The energy field exploded, and the robot floated down in front of them.

"What is it?" JC asked, demanding an answer.

"It's Voltron…." Dariana answered.

 _To be continued…._


	13. Episode 512

_**KathDMD -** The tension is between Dariana and Seth. You know how Seth feels about Dari. And after everything he remembered from the other universe, he's not too keen on Kerza showing up again. As for your other thoughts...keep looking at my brain and you'll spoil the story for yourself! LOL._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I apologize for the late post. I went on vacation...and left my work...well, at work. I have it back now, and I hope you enjoy!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 512 : "Voltron's Legacy – Part III"**

"It's powering up!" Tails shouted.

"Brace for impact!" JC shouted. The enemy robot fired a blast of energy that struck Voltron hard, sending it reeling backwards. It then flew at them, shoulder tackling them hard, sending them flying backwards faster.

"We can't regain control!" Seth said. "Stabilizers are out."

"I'm trying to compensate…" Dariana said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going down like this!" Roxy shouted, pulling her yokes hard. Voltron grabbed the robot.

"That's what SHE said!" Tails shouted and Voltron grabbed the robot and swung around, tossing it away from them. Both came slowly to a stop.

"We've stopped," Seth said. "Power is fluctuating. Shields are low, but holding."

"You said that thing is Voltron," JC said. "What do you mean, Dariana?"

"I mean I feel Voltron," she replied. "I can't explain it. It's just…there!"

"Whatever it is," Tails said, "it's about to come back at us again!"

"Form Spinning Laser Blade!" JC shouted. Voltron reached up and formed a half circle, the energy materializing the blade. Voltron swung just as the robot swung as well, sharp spinning blades reaching out of hits arms. The blades sparked wildly as they collided and began to cut into one another.

"Come on," Roxy said through her teeth straining at the controls.

"What's wrong, Truvall?' a familiar voice sounded over the com. "Your little robot finally meet its match?"

"It can't be," JC said.

"It's that snartbag!" Roxy scowled.

"Well, if we're going to resort to name calling," Ryan said, the robot pushing against Voltron, sending it backwards. It came swinging at them again, and Voltron used the Spinning Laser Blade to block. "Why not just call you 'dead'."

"Being a colossal snartbag is one thing," Roxy shouted, figbhting against the blade, "but conspiring with the enemy? That's an all time low for you, Steele!"

"Why?" JC asked. "Why side with the Drules? Against your own father?"

"Everyone wants to be on a winning team, Grend," he replied, the robot swinging again, Green physically blocking the shot. "There's no stopping them! And those loyal to the Supremacy….well, you can see what that gets you." It swung hard again, butting a gash into Green.

"Shielding is down," Tails shouted. "I have structural damage. I don't think I can take another hit."

"I got you covered, McGovern," Roxy said, blocking the next shot with the blade. The last shot shattered the blade, and Voltron lunged backwards to miss the next swing.

"You all think there's nothing that can beat Voltron," Ryan said. "The all-powerful 'Defender of the Universe'." It swung again. Voltron tried to dodge it, and it cut into its side, leaving a gash in Voltron's torso. "Now you're secret's out, and the Supremacy has exploited it." Voltron grabbed its arm, holding the blade back, feet away from Voltron's face.

"Eye Beam!" JC shouted. Voltron fired the blast, hitting the blade and scattering into its face, forcing it to back off. "Dariana, power us up!"

"I'll do my best," she replied, connecting her Voltcom to the console and focusing.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red clanked against Green at the hip and pulled back, the beam of energy forming the sword. Voltron swung around as the robot came at them again, and the blasted me the sword, sparking. The sword glowed blue.

"You can't fight it," Ryan shouted.

"Dari?" JC asked.

"I….can't hold on…" she replied. "Too much…." In moments, the sword broke in two, and the robot swung, smashing into them, leaving another gash and sending Voltron backwards. As they went to fly at Voltron again, Roxy slammed the console. Red reached up.

"Ignite Jet Torches!" she shouted. Fire blasted from Red, slamming against the robot, forcing it to briefly retreat.

"JC, we have to retreat," Seth said. "It's too powerful!"

"I'm not letting that piece of snart beat us!" Roxy scowled.

"We can't beat it like this, Rox," JC said. "Seth is right, we need to regroup. McGovern, notify the patrol fleet to set a course for the Garrison. On my mark, we make a run for it."

"Here he comes again!" Tails shouted.

"Now!" JC shouted. "Separate!" Voltron glowed and broke apart as the blade swung at them. The jet turned into formation and retrated.

"We have them on the run!" Ryan said. "Now we can finish…"

"We have orders to return to the command ship," Dylan said. Ryan gritted his teeth.

"Fine," he grunted. "Separate and head back to the ship. We'll have our moment yet." The robot split apart, and the lions transformed into ships, flying back to where they came from.

* * *

The doors to the chutes opened, and the team stormed into the Control Room. Roxy was visibly angry.

"What happened?" Commander Stormclaw asked.

"We got our proverbial robot butt kicked," Seth replied.

"There was too much damage," Tails said, shooting Roxy a look. "We HAD to retreat."

"We ran like cowards," Roxy snapped. "What would have become of Arus if my Uncle Alfor had just up and run from the Drules?"

"It's strategy, Rox," JC said. "We're not running, we're regrouping." She let out a snort of disapproval.

"I'm sorry," Dariana said. "I let you all down."

"Believe me," Roxy said, "this was a team effort."

"It was just too powerful," JC said. "Commander, I don't know what that thing was, but Dariana suggested it was another Voltron."

"The power emanating from it…it felt the same," Dariana said.

"The energy readings I took match perfectly," Tails said. "Whatever it is, it's being powered by the same means as Voltron."

"But how can that be?" JC asked. "Dariana, you said yourself that the nexus was created by Kovinx."

"She sacrificed everything," Dariana replied. "That's why I don't understand how whatever it is even exists."

"Well, we better figure it out quickly," Mike said. "That Drule fleet is slowly heading towards Earth." He turned his head. "Katz! Karatea! Get your butts down to the hangar and get on those repairs!" He turned back towards the team. "We need a miracle."

* * *

A shadowy figure slipped through the halls of Castle Doom. Skillfully and effortlessly, it made its way past the bickering guards through a robeast construction bay, and into a side control room. The figure looked around, then closed the door. He hurried to the console and began keying things into the terminal. Suddenly, he heard a noise and turned with a right hand. The man behind him caught his fist, stopping him. Both looked at one another, dressed in the same suit that had allowed the man to slip around the castle undetected.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You shouldn't be here! We'll get caught?" The other man let go of his fist, and pulled off his face mask.

"Baltan High Command sent me in to find one of their operatives and get them out," Chip said. "I'm not leaving without you."

"You don't understand," the man said. "The robeasts they are constructing here are unlike any we've seen before. Then there's the portals the Witch Haggar has been opening, and the threat Kanjii poses to not only the Diamond Galaxy, but the whole universe. Me being here is the only thing buying the Alliance time to stop him."

"None of that matters," Chip said. "I already had someone close to me die. My whole family is gone. I'm not going to let that happen to someone I was tasked to get out of here."

"Maybe this will make you understand," the man said, pointing at the monitor. Chip looked closely, then when he turned his head, the man was gone. Chip frowned. He looked at the screen again, his eyes widening when he read through the list on the screen, a list of people taken as slaves to a mining colony near Carnus.

"Katie Stoker….."

 _To be continued….._


	14. Episode 513

_**KathDMD -** Ryan Steele...where do I begin? I actually borrowed a quote from Power Rangers SPD, as it fits perfectly for an entire team to go rogue on their own accord. Not under a spell, not being forced, they are seriously working for the enemy. As for cliffhangers...yeah, about that, see, this was supposed to be a solid end, but there's too much to fit in the episode. So the final part will have to wait for the beginning of the second half of the season._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Hope you all enjoy...this one's for the record books._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 513 : "Voltron's Legacy - Part IV"**

The doors to the Space Marshall's office opened, and Commander Mike Stormclaw quickly walked in, giving the Space Marshall a quick salute.

"Ma'am," he said, "the Voltron Force has returned from the Outer Perimeter. The damage to the ships appears worse than we've feared."

"And the patrol?" she asked.

"The patrol made it out of the fray thanks to Voltron," he said. "But they took a heavy hit. I looked over the footage, Marshall, and that thing looked unstoppable. It was, as Sergeant McGovern said, another Voltron."

"We've learned much about the Defender of the Universe over the years," she said, standing up and walking over to the window. "We've seen the Drules try to copy the technology before, but have had less success than we had."

"But this time, it appears they have found the secret of Voltron," he replied, gesturing to her desperately. "If that thing can damage Voltron as badly as it did, then how can our forces fight against it?"

"We are the Galaxy Alliance," she said calmly. "But over all, we are the best hope that the universe has of overthrowing the Drule Supremacy." She turned to face him. "We've suffered losses before and have come back stronger. You may say it's a losing fight, Commander, but I sure as damn well am not going down without a fight!" She turned back to the window. "If their plan is to take this world, they are going to get every last ounce of resistance we have. I want you to have Admiral Fabrere order her security forces to begin enforcing Order Zero. I want all civillians evacuated to the underground shelters. I want you to reach out to our forces and our allies and begin to create a strong defense perimeter between us and the Moon. I don't want them to take an inch without taking damage!"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"I assume you have Katz and Karatea working on repairs?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Good," she said. "We'll need them back in action if we want to have a fighting chance. Also…I was not able to get any more information from Baltan High Command about the whereabouts of Lieutenant Commander Stoker, but they did send a package to us. The explicit instructions were to give it to Katz and Karatea. Perhaps they might know more about it, or what it is."

"I'll take it to them immediately," he replied.

"After my family is securely below with the civilians," she said, "my husband will be leading a fleet of ships fresh from the 'yard. Should the Drules get through our blockade, they and our ground forces will be our final defense."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, giving another salute. She continued to stare out the window.

"We will not fail," she said to herself."

* * *

"The Allaince is gathering its forces," the bridge officer said to Commander Kala. Kala barely blinked, still staring at the viewscreen as if watching the ships carefully and strategically mapping out her kill order.

"Maahox seems to have done his job a little too well," she sneered. "Flexing the might of the robots has caused them to take on a defensive stance."

"Then our offence needs to be just as good," a voice came from behind her. She turned quickly to see Sky Marshall Wade come onto the bridge.

"Charles," she said, without thinking, 'I thought…"

"I do have my own plans, Kala," he said to her. She knew he could hear her thoughts still, even after everything that had happened between them. "I wanted to see the fear we've instilled in the heart of the Alliance. To that credit, I think Maahox has performed admirably."

"And what of the pilots" Kala asked.

"They work for me now," Wade said, gesturing. "Steele's son is a prodigy among cadets. He fears nothing, and he knows opportunity when he sees it. He's ruthless and cunning, just as I was at his age."

"The son you never had?" she quipped. She, for a moment, feared reprisal, but instead, a smirk appeared on his face…a sight she rarely saw.

"As close as one can get," he said. "He and his team will help us single handedly squash Voltron, and become the superior power in this part of the universe. And only one thing remains."

"I beg you not to go," she said abruptly. "Forget her. She will be annihilated and enslaved like all the other humans on the planet. She means noth…." He pulled her to him and without warning forcibly kissed her. Her eyes instinctively closed, unable or unwilling to fight it. When the kiss broke, and her eyes opened, he stared directly into them.

"I promise," he said, "I will return." He turned and left the bridge. Her face dropped in anger.

"Stubborn fool," she said angrily under her breath.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Commander? " Zandee asked as he and Tangor walked up to the approaching Commander Stomclaw.

"Yes," he replied. "A package came to us from Balto. We were instructed to give it to you two, hoping you'd know what it is." Zandee struggled to open the container, but Tangor took it from him and managed to easily open it. Inside was a datapad along with a digitized message orb."

"A message?" Zandee asked. Tangor activated the orb, and it floated, a projection of Chip appearing before them.

"Is this thing on?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Ahem. Tangor and Zandee, if you're watching this, then I probably didn't make it back to you." The two looked at one another. "I can't tell you much about what I am doing, as the Baltan Government has strict regulations against it, but I do need to both warn you of the oncoming threat, and help better prepare the team for the challenge." They looked at one another again, then back at the image. "On this datapad are schematics. The data has been encrypted so that no one else will be able to discover what it is. While making the modifications both to the vehicle team, as well as studying the notes on Project Defender, I came across some brilliant discoveries. Unfortunately, one of those was the discovery of the Nexus crystals that appear to give the ships their unique power source. The reason I say this is because the Drules have somehow gotten their hands on this energy source."

"How can that me?" Mike asked. He looked at the two, and they shrugged and continued to listen.

"In passing, I was able to study their plans," he said. "I can't help you defend Earth, but I can give you what you need to give yourselves a better fighting chance. I wish I could make the modifications myself, but using the enclosed schematics, I have no doubt the two of you will be able to succeed. I hope to return to you soon." He reached over as if to turn off the orb. It powered off and fell to the floor. Zandee picked up the datapad and turned it on, examining it. Tangor looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening.

"This is nothing short of incredible!" Zandee said.

"The little guy really came through for us," Tangor said. "Come on, let's start making these modifications while we're repairing the ships."

"What is it?' Mike asked frantically.

"You'll see, Commander," Tangor replied as the two hurried back into the hangar to continue working.

* * *

Dariana stood at the window staring up at the sky as dusk turned the sky slowly from a bright orange to a pitch black. Seth approached her, and she could sense him behind her.

"I don't know what to do," she said. "The power of that thing…I could feel it."

"We'll find a way," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, and instinctively rubbing them.

"It felt like we were fighting against her," she said. "Like we were fighting against ourselves."

"It's possible you were," a voice from behind them came. They turned to see Kerza and Malva walk into the room. Malva looked in her direction. "Part of her is inside that monstrosity."

"How would you know?" Dariana asked angrily.

"She's inside Haggar's head, Dari," Kerza said. "If there's some connection between her and that thing, Malva can find it."

"I can only see bits and pieces," she said. "If I try too hard, she may be able to see into my mind as well. The connection works both ways." She took a deep breath. "Somehow, the Supremacy came across this power, something containing the essence of a lamia, and they are using it as a weapon against you."

"So how do we fight it?" Seth asked.

"You need to find your own weakness," Malva said, "and exploit it. They are using your own power against you. You must become stronger."

"I'm trying as hard as I can," Dariana said, fists clenched.

"We ALL are," JC said, walking into the room with Roxy and Tails. "I just received word from the Commander that Sergeants Katz and Karatea are hard at work with the repairs, and have something that might turn the tide for us. They said the repairs should be done soon, and in the meantime, defense around the planet and the garrison has been beefed up." They looked as the sky became darker, and a fleet of ships filled the sky, readying theirselves for war. Dariana turned to the window again and stared intently.

"This is only the beginning," she said.

 _To be continued…_


	15. Episode 514

_**KathDMD -** Funny you should mention Ryan getting his ass handed to him. Don't forget though, he leads an entire team. And the ships they pilot are no ordinary ships. They are going to possibly take on a shade of Daltanaus at some point, but I'm getting ahead of myself._

 _Charles Herbert Wade is a man obsessed with power, and revenge. Don't underestimate him. That said, you might want to restock that freezer if you haven't. This chapter is like no other._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- This one was a long time coming. Five seasons for a dramatic battle. It's going to push boundaries. _

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme_ _Music :_** _None_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 514 : "Activate Interlocks"**

Ryan Steele stood in the launch bay of the Drule Command ship looking over his comrades and their ships. In his mind, he knew the battle was far from over, and he would put to rest the doubts that he was indeed the finest pilot to come out of the Academy. He heard the door to the bay open, and turned instinctively and gave his new commanding officer a salute.

"Sky Marshal," he said, "we are ready to launch on your orders." Wade walked up to the young man, a stern look on his face. "It's time we showed the entire Alliance that we are a force to be reckoned with." Wade smirked.

"Agreed," he replied. "We must continue to be ruthless. Their defenses are at an all time high, but we will persevere. And with the power of that robot at our disposal, there will be no stopping us."

"Then shall we commence?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet," Wade replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will be leaving shortly to attend to some business. Commander Kala will give the order. Then, AND ONLY THEN, will your team be allowed to launch and confront the enemy. They know what to expect. I want them kept on their toes."

"Yes, sir," Ryan said with a salute, the others standing at attention as well. "I understand, sir." Wade placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Be patient, my boy," he said. "I promise, you'll get your chance to shine…and make me proud."

* * *

JC and the team came into the control room. As they caught sight Tangor and Zandee, they noticed the pent up excitement in the pair.

"Cadets," Tangor said, "I have great news!"

"Don't keep us in suspense, Sergeant," JC said. "What is it?"

"Lieutenant Commander Stoker has made some amazing discoveries!" Zandee replied ecstatically. "While the inner workings of the ships, and Voltron, are still a mystery, it appears the Drules were able to uncover certain schematics. Honestly, we're not even sure the Drules fully understood what they found!"

"We were able to not only fix the ships," Tangor said, "but made some enhancements. Some we know off the bat….increased weapon power, speed, and a stronger interface with your voltcoms."

"The rest….is still a mystery," Zandee said. "Toying around with the nexus is not easy. During the initial phases of Project Defender, some technicians who thought they could do it were injured in one way or another by the uncontrollable flux of power contained within it. The fact we were able to create a conduit to harness this power alone…well, we hope it will alow you to unlock even more potential within it." Alarms began to sound.

"I hope these repairs are going to be enough," Roxy said. "It doesn't sound like the Drules are going to back down."

"If my Pooky Bear says these upgrades will work, THEY WILL WORK." Tails responded adamantly.

"Then let's get going," Sets said, clenching his fist. "Let's put a stop to Kala once and for all!"

"For the Alliance," Dariana shouted in her demur voice. The five took off for the tubes and dove in. Each landed in their cockpits, powering up the engines, and rocketing out of the launch bay doors.

"Good luck, Voltron," Tangor said, sanding next to Zandee as the two watched the jets soar out of sight.

* * *

"Vice Marshall," a young lieutenant shouted," there are several command ships dead ahead, and a feet of drones!"

"Launch all air fighters," Vice Marshall Hawkins ordered. "As soon as we're in range, open fire, full spread! Send work to Stebbins to move the Bogart into position to take up the flank position!"

"Aye, sir!" he replied, forwarding the orders on. Hawkins tapped his weapons cache, and a holographic message appeared.

"Admiral Fabrere has her men in position on the South and East towers," Lenora said. "Commander Stormclaw has commissioned some of the Flight Academy seniors to take out manned fighters against the drones. We hope we don't have to use them."

"I agree," Jon replied. "It's as bad as we feared up here."

"Be careful, Jon," she replied. "I want you home safe and sound."

"I will," he said. "I promise." The communication ended. His focus went back to the battle, his resolve stronger than ever.

"Sir!" the Lieutenant shouted, "the Voltron Force is approaching!" He watched the viewscreen as five small colorful lights became brighter and larger until the jets came into full view and streaked past them, lasers blasting.

"This place is crawling with robot fighters," Seth shouted, taking out several.

"Makes them easier targets," Roxy replied with a grin, the Plasma Cannon taking out several more.

"JC," Tails said, "I'm detecting a ship breaking away from the pack. It seems to be joining the ground troops!"

"Commander Stormclaw," JC said into the com, "we have a rogue ship heading your way covering their ground troops."

"Understood," Mike replied.

"It's here," Dariana said softly. "I can feel it."

"You can sense that thing?" JC asked. Dariana let out a sigh.

"Kovinx is here," she said. "We can't destroy her."

* * *

Commander Stormclaw raided his forearm to his face, and a pair of virtual binoculars appeared on his weapons cache. He looked carefully at the approaching ship, which looked to be a personal shuttlecraft. It flew overhead, past the approaching troops, making a beeline for the South Gate. He tapped his com.

"That jet is headed for the South Gate," he said. "I'm taking a small contingent and heading towards the landing pad to intercept."

"We'll continue making a push against their ground troops," Lysette replied. "If they get in range of my Special Forces…" She held out her hand, and the weapons cache produced a diamond-studded rapier. "…they're going to get a personal welcome." She smirked as the communication ended.

"With me!" Mike yelled, and six troops witth laser rifles followed close behind him. The shuttle landed on the far side of the South Gate, but close enough to the entrance tunnel to the main complex. Mike approached the area and waved his men on to take up position. The shuttle doors opened, and a figure came out. The troops opened fire, but the figure was able to dodge the attacks and return fire, making its way to the tunnel. One of the troops was hit, and two more tried to charge. The second was hit, but the third one came in close enough to se the figure, clad in armor, with a helmet in the shape of a lion, his eyes being the only thing in view. It turned and hit the troop with a right that sent him flying several yards and landing with a thud, winded and unconscious.

"What the devil?" Mike exclaimed. As the figure entered the tunnel, he waved on the three remaining troops with him and entered the tunnel in pursuit. The figure moved quickly, avoiding the rifle shots. Two guards at the end of the tunnel turned to stop it, but it smashed the guards' heads together, then hefted one of then, slinging him across the room with force. The troops fired, and the figure ducked behind a pillar. Two took a knee and provided cover fore. The third tried to close in, but the figure rolled from cover and reached out its arm, firing at the troops, hitting them one by one. The fourth shot barely missed Mike, and the figure took off towards the main elevator. Mike continued to pursue, a fine handgun appearing from his weapons cache.

* * *

"The Voltron Force is eliminating the fighters, Commander," the officer said. "Do you wish to have the humans deployed with the…"

"No," Kala snapped. "The Sky Marshall left specific instructions for that team. For now, let's see their broken little ships handle the might of Maahox's latest creation." In reality, she had no confidence in Maahox or his abominations, having been turned into one herself. However, she knew the tactical advantage the robeast would give by drawing the Voltron Force away from the attack fleet. "Launch the robeast!" The bay doors opened, and a single robeast coffin dropped to, falling to earth.

"Is that it?" JC asked.

"I don't think so," Roxy said.

"No," Dariana said. "I don't feel the energy in that pod."

"I'm detecting a huge haggarium signature!" Tails said. "Whatever it is, it has enough negative energy to wipe out all of Manhatten!"

"Like a haggarium bomb?" Roxy asked.

"Exactly," Tails replied.

"Then we have to stop it!" JC said. "Alright, time to see what these upgrades can do. Pull into formation!" The Jets moved into a wing formation. He pulled lever, then jerked the yokes, turning them ninety degrees, causing the cockpit to begin to reconfigure. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The ships broke into a star formation, then pulled back in by the electronic field.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, it's eyes lighting up with power.

"Can we hit it before it touches down?" Seth asked.

"It appears to be slowing," Tails said. "Anything could be inside."

"Be ready for anything," JC said as Voltron touched down. The coffin opened, and the beast inside stepped out. It looked like a mantis, but was clearly mechanical. The puirple glow formed an aura around it, showing clearly how much haggarium it contained.

"I don't need glasses to see that thing's dangerous," Tails said.

"I haven't seen this much haggarium in one location before," Dariana said. "Not since…"

"We need to range it then," JC said. "Roxy, see if you can make a dent. Dar, Seth, get ready to move!"

"Draw Magma Pistols!" Roxy shouted. The pistols appeared in Voltron's hands, and he began firing at the robeast. The robeast dodged most of the shots, trying to close the gap. Voltron backed off quickly, keeping their distance.

"It's not making a dent," Tails said.

"What if I speed Boost?' Roxy asked, pulling her triggers and continuing the fire on the robeast.

"Even with the boost," Tails said, "it woudn't be enough. The energy shots are melting on impact due to the haggarium. It's acting like a shield to our projectiles."

"Then we can't injur it from a distance," JC said. "What are our chances at a close range attack?"

"Total Systems failure once we're within range," Tails said. "You remember what happened the last time we came into contact with even a little bit of haggarium."

"But we've had some upgrades," JC said. "We have to try."

"I agree with JC," Roxy said. "I'm connecting for a speed boost. If we rush him, maybe the damage to us will be minimized."

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip and pulled apart, the energy forming the sword.

"Speed Boost!" Roxy shouted, connecting her Voltcom to the console. Voltron ran at light speed at the robeast and swung the sword. An explosion engulfed them, and when the smoke cleared….the robeast's claws were blocking the sword, and the purple glow had forced Voltron to its knees.

"It didn't work," JC said, wincing from pain.

"Power levels dropping rapidly," Tails said. "Another thirty-six seconds and we'll be drained…." Dariana connected her Voltcom, but before she could do anything, her head was forced backwards, her eyes glazing over…

* * *

 _Dariana's eyes fluttered as she became aware of her surroundings again. She slowly got up off the ground and to her feet. She looked around the darkness to see the only light in the room…a glowing ball of energy, pulsating in time with her heartbeat. She walked carefully towards it, but once she was within several yards of it, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

 _"You shouldn't fear it, child," a voice said. She turned abruptly to see Kovinx, in the form of the woman with the red cape, the scarred half of her face cleverly concealed. "You know what it is."_

 _"It's you," Dariana said, glancing for a moment back at the orb, then back at Kovinx again._

 _"A part of me, yes," she replied. "but what part of me? The just side? The cynical side? The funny side? The angry side? The joyous side? The psychopathic destroyer of all world side!" her voice came to a loud pitch as she uttered those final words, holding her breath for a moment as silence replaced it, then exhaled slowly. "You don't know, do you?"_

 _"I….I just….assumed it was your good side," Dariana carefully replied. "Voltron is the Defender of the Universe. Isn't that in its nature?"_

 _"It isn't science, child," Kovinx replied. "Magic comes in all shapes and forms. Power is an abstract concept…something that doesn't deal in absolutes like good or evil. Part of you knew this….and that is why you are afraid."_

 _"So it IS you," Dariana said. "That thing out there that the Drules are using….your…."_

 _"The nexus within contains everything that went wrong with what the humans did," she said. "No heart is pure. No soul is clean. It is how Haggar not only survives, but the physical matter she creates multiplies as she spills her own blood across the vastness of space and time, cursed by Sarga and the gods that serve her! The energy inside is a part of me, child, but like everything evil about Haggar, I, too, must be vanquished. I am just as loathesome….just as evil…just as vain and determined."_

 _"But how?" Dariana asked._

 _"Make the elements sing to you," she replied. She held out her hand and blew something out of it. A frosty wind enveloped Dariana, and the chill snapped her back to reality…._

* * *

An explosive force blew Voltron and the robeast apart.

"I'm taking another crack at it!" Roxy shouted, connecting her Voltcom to the weapons console and activating it at full power. "Draw Magma…."

"Form Blazing Chargers!" Dariana shouted, snapping out of her trance. An energy surged through her, making her feel powerful. Her Voltcom surged as the energy flowed into the console. The spiked ends of the chargers appeared in Voltron's hands, but something was different.

"What's happening?" Roxy shouted, as a surge of energy flowed from her Voltcom into the console, and the chargers were set ablaze. Tails began frantically keying things into her console and looking up at the monitor.

"It's incredible!" Tails said. "The chargers are infused with fire elemental power! The energy is coming from Jet Red!"

"That's….what do you mean?" Roxy asked.

"Time to fry this bug," Dariana said. Voltron reached back and swung forward, firing the carger at the robeast. It tried to block, but the charger stabbed into it hard. The flames engulfed it entirely."

"Pull!" JC shouted. Voltron yanked, and the robeast exploded as the charger returned to his hand.

"The Pistols combined with the chargers!" Tails shouted. "It's like it took the elemental energy from one weapon, and combined it with the other!" She made an explosion noise, signaling her mind was blown.

"Commander," the officer shouted, "your robeast was just destroyed by Voltron!" Kala frowned.

"This was not part of the plan," she said through gritted teeth. "Tell Steele and his team to launch. I want Voltron annihilated!" Within moments, five ships launched from the command ship.

"Don't celebrate an early victory yet, team," JC said. "My scanners just picked up several ships launching from Kala's command vessel."

"It's them," Roxy said. "There's no running this time, Grend."

"I have no intention or running," JC replied.

"Maybe we can keep them from combining!" Tails said.

"On it," JC said, pulling the controls. Voltron launched a charger at them, and they split strategically and came together behind them as the charger returned.

"Turn us around!" Roxy shouted. "Keep them off their game!" Voltron turned and launched it again, but they maneuverd quickly out of range, and they watched as the energy field took hold, and the ships transformed and combined., As the field exploded, the mighty robot lowered to their height, preparing to close the distance between them.

"Evasive!" JC shouted. Voltron pulled out of the way as the robot tried to tackle them.

"What's wrong, Grend?" they heard Ryan say over the open com. "Afraid we might wreck your little ships again?"

"This isn't a game, Steele!" JC shouted. "Like it or not, we WILL stop you!"

"You're funny," Ryan laughed. "We'll see who laughs last though. ION CANNON!" A shoulder cannon appeared on the robot's shoulder, then opened fire wityh a tremendous blast of energy.

"Defensive Boost!" Seth shouted, connecting his Voltcom to the console. The beam hit an invisible field in front of them, becoming brighter and brighter until the firing stopped. The thick layer of ice in front of them cracked and shattered.

"We're gonna need every trick in the book," JC said.

"I'm not letting that overblown snartbag beat us!" Roxy shouted.

"Dar," Seth said, "you said you know that thing. You said that's Kovinx. What do we do?"

"Malva said to exploit our own weakness," JC said. "But what is that?"

"Maahox can alter the plating of a robeast in any way he wants," Tails said, "but if this truly is Voltron, its matrix is the same. The schematic has to match. Damaging the nexus will deal a blow, but we gotta be dead on."

"Make the calculations," JC said. "Seth, what can we use to penetrate the hull?"

"I have an idea," Dariana said. "Get them to follow us."

"That should be easy enough," Roxy said. She opened a channel. "Hey Steele, wanna play tag?" Voltron took off. The robot followed, firing its Ion Cannon at them.

"Seth," JC said, "Give us full power to the thrusters! Keep evading those blasts."

"Trying, boss," Seth replied.

"Head for the North Tower," Dariana said. "The Telemetronics Lab."

"The building with the communications dish?" JC asked.

"Of course!" Tails said. "The exact duplication of ionic waves and particles redirected at the weakest point in the structural integrity will cause…."

"Just get us to the damn dish!" Roxy shouted.

"You can't run, Voltron Force!" Ryan shouted. "We had you beat from the moment we laid eyes on you!" It charged the Ion Cannon one more time.

"Now!" JC shouted. Votron ripped up the dish and used it as a shield. It blocked and redirected the blast back at them, knocking them backwards hard. When the smoke cleared, a burned hole appeared in the center of its chest.

"It's exposed!" Tails shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Red met Green at the hip and pulled back, the energy beam forming the sword. Voltron flew at the robot and swung. The robot's eyes lit up, and it's arms blocked the sword.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy?" Ryan lughed. It turned and cracked the sword, causing it to shatter.

"The sword broke?" JC asked.

"He ain't gonna let us get close enough!" Seth said.

"Maybe we don't have to get close," JC said. "What if we combine weapons again?"

"I don't even know how that's working!" Tails said.

"We have to damage the crystal," Dariana said. "If we don't, the evil will only grow and spread."

"Seth, pull up the bow," JC said. "Dar, I'm gonna need one last power boost. Can you do it?"

"I'll try," she replied. She closed her eyes, the energy flowing from her Voltcom again into the console.

"Form Aquatic Bow!" Seth shouted. Voltron reached upwards and pulled down, forming the bow. At the same time, JC connected his Voltcom to the weapons console.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Voltron clasped the bow, and the sword formed it his right hand.

"Nothing you do will be enough to stop the might of the Drule Supremacy!" Ryan shouted, ready to block again. Just then, a blast hit them in the back, forcing them to drop their arms and arch backwards

"Take your shot, Voltron Force!" Vice Marshall Hawkins shouted.

"Fire!" JC shouted The sword launched from the bow and stabbed right through the robot's chest. Electrical discharges began to flow around it, the lights in its eyes fluttering.

"No!" Ryan yelled. "We can't! We're too close!" A beam came from the command ship, pulling the mighty robot into it. The sword disappeared, and the bay doors closed. The ship began to retreat, the Bogart firing on it from the rear.

"We beat them!" Roxy shouted triumphantly. "They're on the run!"

* * *

The figure pried open the elevator shaft and leaped through the ceiling, a jet pack igniting on his back, carrying it upwards. Mike ran into the elevator and used the keycard to get it moving. He looked up through the opening to see the figure moving just as quickly, heading for the top floor.

"Lenora," Jon Hawkins said over the com, "The Drule fleet is on the run! Voltron was able to defeat that monstrosity!" She stood up from her desk.

"Do whatever you can to keep them from fleeing," she replied. "We need to take out Kala if we want to have any home of…" She heard a noise. As she turned, the doors crashed open, and a single charge fired at her, hitting her in the chest, causing her to slam into the cabinets behind her desk, sevedral bottles of Ciroc smashing in the process. The figure walked in and went behind the desk, picking up the wounded Space Marshall.

"You were never meant to lead the Alliance," it said. She had barely enough strength to open her eyes as he ripped off his helmet.

"Wade…" she eeked out.

"And now your chapter comes to an end," he said calmly. With all the might in his mechanical arm, he swung her fiercely at the window overlooking the garrison, the glass shattering as she fell through it to the open sky below. Mike ran in to see the aftermath in horror. He fired, but Wade was quick enough to blast him. Wade grabbed Mike, taking him prisoner, and looked one more time at the window, satisfied with what he'd done. He dragged the now unconscious Mike from the room.

* * *

"Keep firing!" Jon said. "We have them on the run! Brown, circle around and cut off their escape!" Just then, a small object shot out of the top of the Garrisson. It made a beeline for the command ship. Once aboard, the ship picked up speed, and as soon as it cleared the atmosphere, activated it's hyperdrive engines and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"That snartbag got away!" Roxy shouted angrily.

"Something tells me this isn't the last we'll see of Ryan and the panthers," JC said. A warning light appeared on his console. He pressed it.

"Lieutenant Grend," Lysette shouted, "I need you and your team back to the Garrisson immediately!"

"What's wrong, Admiral?" he asked.

"The Space Marshall…." she stuttered, "…the Space Marshall is dead!"


	16. Episode 515

_**KathDMD :** I believe we had a discussion about this…not long after that chapter came out. You have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this. I'm already picturing a similar scene to the one from Voltron Force…"Wade crossed a line." And if you haven't read Aidan's reaction to the news, you might want to go give that a read and come back._

 _ **Megazord Prime :** Going down hard is a mild phrase compared to how many people want him wiped from existence right now. Pretty sure once Hawkins gets his bearings, the entire Alliance will be on the brink of total war. And honestly, no one would blame him._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Trying not to let the burst of creativity dry up, but it's tough. I managed to get this episode done beforehand, and hope that the rest comes rolling along. I have yet to see any further feedback on my work, which makes motivating myself tough. Side note….still waiting for that apology from Cubbie that'll never come. Oh well._

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 515 : "An Alliance in Mourning"**

Commander Robert Steele walked out of the kitchenette in his on-campus quarters, holding a fresh cup of coffee he had poured himself moments ago. He slowly walked to the living room area, where a nearby television receiver was displaying a report of the top stories of the day in the news.

"More information has surfaced concerning the brutal attacks on New York City and the seat of the Galaxy Alliance," the anchor stated. "Casualties have ranked merely in the hundreds, thanks to the efforts of Garrison forces and National Guard. Of those dead, the Space Marshall, Lenora Stensson-Hawkins. Commander Michael Stormclaw, who sources say confronted the assailant, is now missing, his whereabouts unknown. Surveillance footage identified the infiltrator as Charles Herbert Wade, former Sky Marshall and Drule Sympathizer, who was previously presumed dead by the Galaxy Alliance."

Steele placed his coffee on a coaster, and slowly sat down on the couch, a look of shock and horror on his face. _Never in my years have I seen something like this…never have I witnessed something so horrifying._ He listened on as the broadcast continued.

"The attack itself, orchestrated by the Drule Supremacy, culminated in a fierce battle between the Voltron Force and a robot of similar design, possibly constructed by the Supremacy itself. While not much is known about this robot, it was confirmed by the Voltron Force themselves that the pilots of this abomination, which claimed the lives of many in the battle, were none other than former Space Academy cadets known as 'The Panthers'. Their leader, Cadet Ryan Steele, is none other than the son on Galaxy Garrison's own Commander Robert Steele. Multiple attempts have been made to contact the Commander about this, but he is unable to be reached. Ryan Steele is still missing, as are the remaining cadets, presumed dead or AWOL after the resulting battle with Voltron."

Steele leaned forward and buried his face in his hands and wept. The report continuing with other related news, as media outlets continued to gather outside the campus barracks, desperately looking for answers.

* * *

The team, lead by JC, walked into the control room, expecting to be debriefed. When they arrived, they saw Admiral Fabrere waiting for them.

"Voltron Force," she said, "I know the death of the Space Marshall has us all in a state of shock, but we need to focus on another issue. During the incident, Wade managed to kidnap Commander Stormclaw and retreat with the Drule forces. At the moment, we are trying desperately to track them down, but it's not going well."

"Is there anything we can do?" Roxy asked. Dariana stared blankly at the Admiral, but she did not pick up on it.

"Honestly," Lysette replied, "unless you know a way to attack Carnus head on without being annihilated, no. Normally, we'd assume he'd be taken back to Korrinoth….to the Slave Pits on Doom. Lotor told me plenty of stories about that place….in hindsight, even he thought it was excessive."

"Has there been any word from Pooky….er….Chip?" Tails asked. "Maybe he knows something."

"We haven't had communication with Lieutenant Commander Stoker since before the battle," she replied.

"Would it be possible to give me access to the Garrison database?" Tails asked. "Maybe there's something between the surveillance footage and the information we have on Drule settlements within reach of this start system."

"Is it possible your husband might have an idea where Wade might have escaped?" JC asked. "I understand the two had a history."

"Sadly," Lysette replied. "And I am going to ask him, though he's had no contact with the Supremacy since the Alliance granted him Asylum." Dariana's eyes narrowed. She remained fixed on the Admiral as she spoke. "The Vice Marshall is broken up. He's retreated home to spend time with his children while we sort this all out. I can't believe all this is happening."

"We'll find Wade, Admiral," Roxy said. Seth nodded in agreement. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one…" Lysette nodded.

"I'll try to get you access, McGovern," Lysette said. "The rest of you should get some rest. Once we have any news, I'm sure we will want your team to mobilize."

"Yes, Admiral," JC replied, the team saluting. They turned and left the Control Room. As the doors closed, Dariana shook her head.

"You alright, Dar?" Seth asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I just….I just feel like the Admiral is keeping something from us."

"Why would she do that?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know," Dariana replied. "I just feel like there's more to all this than she's letting on."

"We're all exhausted," Seth said, trying to derail the conversation. "Let's get back to the Barracks and get some rest. Hopefully they are able to get more intel on where Wade could have taken the Commander."

"I just hope we find him before it's too late," Roxy said. They continued onward towards the Barracks.

* * *

Hidden on Saturn's moon, Titan, the Drule base constructed by Sky Marshall Wade and his underlings stirred. Cloaked ships land safely in its hangars, while inside, even more mysterious things occur. A barely conscious Mike Stormclaw is casually tossed into a prison cell, barely making a move out of exhaustion from his unwilling journey. Two forms walk away from the makeshift prison.

"Are you planning to use the Commander as bait?" Kala asked. "Your quest for vengeance is over…making me hope that your keen sense of strategy has returned." The form walking with her barely flinched at the backhanded comment.

"We've taken out the head," Wade said. "Without it, the rest of the body of the Alliance with writhe to a slow and agonizing death, like that of a snake. Yes, my dear, I've exacted my revenge. But I never, not once, lost focus." He pushed open the door to a large room, set up as his own office. Five young cadets stood nearby, and saluted…their leader, Ryan Steele, most prominently.

"Sir," Ryan said, still saluting.

"I see that even in defeat you remain vigilant," Wade replied. "It's that aggressive spirit that makes you the perfect soldier, cadet."

"Yes, sir," he replied. Amy looked over at Dylan momentarily, unsure, then back to attention.

"It is fortunate that you were able to distract the Voltron Force long enough for me to complete our mission," Wade said, walking away from them back towards his desk. Kala had stopped, watching him intently. "Just as fortunate as you were to escape with those ships unharmed."

"We were toying with them," Ryan exclaimed. "We could have easily taken them out if we wanted to. We're simply better than they are in every way."

"There's a difference between cockiness and confidence, boy," Wade boomed. "Don't confuse the two when telling me your stories." Ryan grit his teeth. "You are my star pupils. You already know what you can do. Know the line between strategic retreat and utter defeat." He sat at the desk. "I think our prisoner might be willing to say a few words soon. Kala, have your men prepare a proper venue for our guest to voice his concerns to the Galaxy Alliance." He looked over at Ryan, a stern fatherly look in his eye, and a look of respect was returned from Ryan. "Then, my boy, you can prove the words you speak."

* * *

 _Dariana felt coldness and darkness all around her. Her eyes clamped shut, she felt her own power fluctuating in an icy aura around her. The part of her that embraced it seemed to have forgotten the chill as it was replaced by memories of the past, and thoughts of the present._

 _"The elements are one with us all, child," a familiar voice echoed. "Why do you continue to only embrace the cold?" Dariana took a deep breath, feeling the smoke exhale as the water vapor materialized in front of her face._

 _"It's my affinity," she claimed. "The darkness and the cold….it's all I'd ever known."_

 _"If there is anything you should have learned by now, it is that everyone and everything is made up of the elements working in unison," Kovinx said. "Just as there is light, there is darkness. Such as there is fire, there is water. You have an affinity to ice, as did I, but that is not the reason to place limitations upon ourselves."_

 _"What does all this mean?" Dariana asked, her eyes still closed._

 _"It means you need to continue to understand the nature of Voltron," she replied, "in in turn, understand the meaning of the universe itself. Your battle is far from over, child. The evil from the past is still releasing the Old Ones, those bent on destroying the Defender. And it is only a matter of time before he, and Haggar, seek you out. And when they do, you will need to be ready to face the Old Ones, and their wretched deities."_

 _"What can I do?" Dariana asked. She felt scared, but thoughts of Seth filled her with courage to press on._

 _"Do what I could not," she replied. "Master the elements. Unlock Voltron's true potential. He is a weapon, but he is a being. Just as five ships come together to form the mighty robot, so do the elements to form a powerful soul." She placed a hand on Darianas shoulder, and she felt the ground beneath her begin to shift. Her eyes opened…_

* * *

"Dari, you alright?" Seth asked as the five stood once again in the control room the next day. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied. She knew she had to tell him what she had seen, not now was not that time. The Admiral had called them in on an urgent matter. And sure enough, she entered the room with someone else…a middle-aged Drule man none of the team had ever seen or met before.

"Voltron Force," Lysette said, "I want to introduce you to Kaleb. He is an intelligence officer I have been working with very closely in regards to locating the whereabouts of Commander Stormclaw."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," he said, bowing his head slightly. Dariana made eye contact, and held it.

"My husband put me in contact with some former comrades of his," she continued. "Thankfully, no ships have been in or out of Doom recently, and no new slaves transported. That means that the fleet that attacked us has not returned home, and may possibly be stationed a lot closer than we think." She brought up a map of the Solar System and surrounding space. "Wade had access to powerful cloaking technology, most of which was lost when the Void was destroyed. We surmise that he is using this to remain hidden. I have Katz and Karatea working on this dilemma. In the meantime, Kaleb will assist you with exploring the sectors we have determined would be most likely to have taken the Commander." The team nodded, and Dariana instinctively reached out her hand to shake his. He hesitated.

"Ah, Ms. Kovinx," he said. "I have heard a great deal about you. You will of course forgive me for not shaking your hand. I'm…a bit sensitive you see. Don't like to be touched." Dariana tilted her head, her eyes still fixated on his with a curious look. In her mind, this was strange.

"We will be loading your ships aboard the Bogart shortly," Lysette said. "Captain Stebbins will brief you further after you launch. Dismissed." The five left the Control Room, Dariana looking back one last time briefly, a look of concern still on her face. Once they were gone, Kaleb went to move, but Lysette stopped him. "Are you still sure you want to do this? You should still be in the…"

"It's the only way," he replied. "This has to end." They both left the Control room.


	17. Episode 516

_**KathDMD :** Steele has always been a tough commander, but this was a killing blow for him, and possibly his career. We'll have to see how this goes if and when his son is brought to justice. Hawkins has been keeping a low profile, but there is a reason for it. You are right, they never did find a body. Good observation. As for Lotor taking down Wade...I know someone who might beat him to it._

 _ **Susan :** Hey, I'm glad to see you are still around and still reading. It's always great hearing from you. :)_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Definitely on a roll in writing, and hope it keeps up. There is a lot more in store as this season continues, and I can't wait to share every second!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 516 : "The Rise"**

The council convened on Carnus, gathered around the table grumbling to one another.

"Lord Kanjii summoned us to this meeting," Throk said, "but I have yet to see him."

"He will be here," King Bhorn of the First replied. "I don't know what his agenda is, but he is not one do do something without reason, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I'm not at all fond of leaving that idiot Binak in charge of the Yolon expedition," Queen Merla replied. "But ever since my husband disappeared, leaving the council to govern in our absence, I have been growing….concerned."

"We're all concerned," said King Dharlok of the Tenth. "The Fourth Kingdom has been scrambling for a leader since General Soltron was turned into a robeast. It's as if the Ninth has had its way with the entire Supremacy since he took over!"

"It's been going on a lot longer than that," King Grae of the Sixth replied. "We've tried to ignore the exchanges with the Galaxy Alliance, but Kanjii has compelled us to enter this war. I'm no fan of the Alliance, but I can't help but wonder which one of us will be next to be turned into a robeast!" Several of them lowered their heads, frightened by the thought.

"He has the witch bending his ear," Merla said. "He's a powerful man, but I have yet to determine who is pulling who's strings. He is able to block my every attempt at reading him."

"The compulsion keeps anyone from…" Throk started to say.

"Speaking out?" Kanjii's voice boomed through the room as he entered the huge double doors. "Your squabbling means nothing to me, Viceroy. If it bothered me so much, your head would not still be attached to your shoulders." He walked to the head of the table as the others rose from their seats. He leaned on the table as he started them down. "I felt a shift in the balance I had placed on the Empire. I've called this meeting to begin the next phase of my plans, and to accelerate operations in the all sectors." He pulled his sword from its sheath. "Voltron is proving to be a more formidable enemy than I had first anticipated. He has laid to waste my plans thus far, and on a lesser scale, made a mockery of the fools in charge or our expeditionary forces!" Merla frowned. She could feel his anger, but his thoughts remained behind a wall, hidden from her with an ease she has never seen.

"My lord," King Bhorn said, "the troops from our kingdoms are yet unfamiliar with the tactics used by the Galaxy alliance. Up to now, we have had no direct confrontation with them."

"Because the remaining kingdoms are running scared!" Kanji shouted, his sword catching fire as his anger flared. He stabbed it through the table. "That idiot Commander Twyla has allowed the Voltron Force from the Middle Universe to come to the aid of Earth. Their leader was taken out by the Ninth, and all the rest of you can do is line your own coffers with excuses! This ends here! I want the troops from the First to be launched. All ships, all fleets, all soldiers and robot forces. I want them to swarm the enemy planets like locusts. Forces will be taken from the Second and the Seventh to supplement forces in the Yolon Sector. Rob east manufacturing facilities will increase production, and mark my words, Queen Merla, you will prevent the Alliance forces from returning to Earth as if your life depends on it." He turned around, and Haggar took a step back. "The rest of you will return to your home worlds and brace for war. Train your troops, because if the First fails, then they will need to step in to take their place. We will defeat the enemy or die trying!" His eyes glowed, and the remaining council members bowed over the table in pain. Then they stood tall and faced him.

"Vrepit Sa!" They shouted. He waved to Hagar, and she followed him out of the double doors. She scurried to keep up with his brisk walk.

"You better hope that your gods have mercy on you, lamia," he said. "You cannot hide your thoughts from me, and if the Coven is as powerful as you believe it to be, you better hope they can kill me faster than I can kill you." She stopped in her tracks as he continued walking, unflinching.

* * *

Seth couldn't help but notice something seemed off with Dariana as they walked towards the cafeteria. Tails had left them to look through the Garrison database for information while the rest of the team prepared for the Bogart's launch. They entered the cafeteria, and JC went to grab food with Roxy. Seth hesitated, sitting next to Dariana at the table.

"Babe," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "is something wrong?"

"I still feel the Admiral is hiding something from us," she replied. "I don't know if it's something I'm picking up from her, or if it's all in my head. That man….Kaleb….he seemed strange to me. He didn't want to sake my hand."

"There are people that don't like to be touched, Dar," Seth replied. "I'm not saying you're wrong, just that its possible that it't nothing."

"It's confusing," she replied, looking him in the eye. "You know when something feels strange to me, it's usually something bad." She lowered her head, and her gaze met the floor. "Kerala and Malva are still being held in the brig."

"Considering the circumstances," Seth said, "it's for the best. At least until we find Wade."

"I think they might have a better shot of finding him than this Kaleb," she said. "Something is not right, Seth. I know it." JC and Roxy approached with full trays of food and sat down at the table, sitting across from them.

"He seemed on the level to me," JC said, catching the end of the conversation and responding to it. "Besides, why would the Admiral want to steer us wrong?"

"I actually agree," Roxy said. "The Admiral has been a strong supporter of the Space Marshall. Why would she hide anything from us, or place her trust in someone that might not be trustworthy?"

"That's why I'm so confused," Dariana replied softly. "I think I'd feel better talking with Kerala before we board." Seth let out a defeated sigh, then got up to get food. JC started to eat, but Roxy looked over at her.

"Do what you need to do," she said. "We'll be waiting for you on the Bogart. Let us know if you find out anything." Dariana smiled and nodded. She got up and left the cafeteria.

"You know she's usually right," JC said in between bites of food.

"I know," Roxy said, her expression changing to concern. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

The door to the prison cell opened. Commander Mike Stormclaw, still dressed in tattered and torn uniform covered in soot, looked in the direction of the door where the dim light shone, and a familiar figure approached him. He pulled his arms forward, feeling the chains binding him tighten against his wrists.

"I'm glad to see you've finally woken up," Wade said nonchalantly, staring down at his captive. He stood there in a clean and pressed uniform, the metal from his right hand glistening in the little light that entered the room.

"Wade," he eeked out. He half laughed. "I didn't recognize you without your arm." Wade backswung, slapping him in the face with his left hand.

"You're in no position to make…'backhanded'…comments," he said. "I've managed to eliminate your precious Lieutenant Stensson, and effectively beheaded the Galaxy Alliance. The Drule Supremacy is behind me, and will sweep in and take the entire Solar System. And the best part? There is nothing your precious Voltron Force can do."

"You have no idea what my men are capable of," Mike sneered.

"I know full well what they are capable of," Wade laughed. "I trained them. For all you know, some of them still work for me." Mike pulled against his chains, desperately trying to reach Wade…..just to get one finger on him.

"The Voltron Force WILL find me, Wade," he said through his teeth. "You're going to answer for what you did to Lenora!"

"We'll see," Wade said, turning away. Before he left, he stopped for a moment. "By the way, I'll make sure to tell Stasia you said hi. I'm sure she'll be dying to see me." As the door closed, Mike fought fiercely against the chains again.

"You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you myself!" He shouted. "I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

* * *

"We'll be lifting off shortly," Captain Stebbins said. "Your ships have already been loaded into the cargo bay. Hopefully we wont need to stray too far out of range of the defenses to find the evidence we need, but if we find trouble, we'll be ready."

"We'll stay on alert, sir," JC replied. The others followed him on board the ship. "McGovern, did you find anything more on Wade?"

"Nothing direct," she replied. "Footage of the incident, as well as records of flights in the system have been sketchy."

"Could they have been cloaked?" JC asked. "We saw what Wade did with the Void…"

"There has been quite a bit of residual energy near Saturn," she said. "If I wanted to take a stab at it….hehe….I'd start there. The cloud of residuals looks like the rings of Saturn splooged all over…."

"We get the idea, McGovern," Roxy replied, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Well….at least I got my point across," Tails replied, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," Dariana said. "I can't help but feel there is more to Kaleb than meets the eye."

"If it makes you feel better, Dar," Seth said, "I'll keep my eyes peeled. If he tries anything, I'll be the first to jump in, ok?" She turned her head and gave him a warm smile, something he had grown accustomed to, but not to the point where his heart didn't skip a beat from it. The jagged edges of her pointed teeth were perfectly aligned, making her smile that much more radiant to him.

"I'd like that very much," she replied. He pulled her close, and they continued on into the ship, hearing the doors behind them close. Moments later, the ship rumbled, its engines firing, and it rose into the air and through the atmosphere. Admiral Fabrere looked on as the ship continued on, her guard detail far enough behind her out of earshot.

"I hope they know what they're doing," she said softly. "Jon would never forgive me."


	18. Episode 517

_**KathDMD :** It's great being able to keep up with the updates. I like where the stories are going, and seeing new episodes of VLD helps. I think your guess about this situation is pretty close to what's going on. And yeah, Mike is not going to stand for Wade to talk about Stasia like that. I wouldn't be surprised if former Admiral Carletti creeped up someplace...hmmm. _

* * *

_**Author's Note :** It's been a tough week, but wanted to make sure this was posted. I'm loving the way this story is shaping up, and can't wait for the twist at the end. _

_**Theme Music :** "All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 517 : "Allies United"**

The lights in the prison block stood steady and strong, and all remained quiet. Most of the dangerous of prisoners, such as the infamous former Admiral Edward Carletti, had been moved further underground. Alone in the upper cells, two lone Drules sat on the floor, back to back, resting and thinking.

"I feel Haggar making her move," Malva said. Kerza had been locked in a trance, thinking deeply about what he had lost, yet contemplating what he had found. But it was the sound of Malva's voice, a voice that brought him back from the void his memory loss had left him, that snapped him back to consciousness.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. "I know you said the infection has linked your mind to hers. Do you still see through her eyes?"

"I can't help but to see what she sees," she replied. "It frightens me that I allowed her to take so much control of me."

"She tried to make you into her apprentice," he said. "She tried to turn you into an artificial lamia…a being filled with her essence that would be as capable of raw destruction as she is. It is because of Dari's ring that the madness doesn't overtake you."

"It is also the reason your memory returns," she said. "I can't leave your side, or you will forget again. If I remove the ring….I know now I will not be able to control the Haggaium rage."

"We will find a cure," he said, turning and taking her hand. "But right now we need to focus on helping Dari and the others."

"You….still care about her," she said, lowering her head.

"I always will," he said. "But I can't change the past. Not anymore. This isn't my world, or my universe. Now that I am here…". He took her other hand, and she looked up, meeting his gaze. "…I need to make a new life." She smiled. "Now….tell me what you see."

"I am not the only one," she said. "She has infected others. She is creating more, splitting her essence to attempt to grow more powerful. She seeks a way to overpower Kanjii and tear her soul from Voltron. And her hatred of her next of kin is greater than you can imagine."

"She wishes to kill Dariana," he said. Malva nodded.

"She thinks she has the potential to grow too powerful," she said. "Haggar's Coven, and the power of the gods themselves, now work to move against the Alliance and Supremacy alike, if only to rid themselves of Voltron and attain total power." She took a deep breath. "The elements sing and rise against her. Sarga itself screams in anger at the shift in power, so much so that a void was created in space and time. Any good that was left in her is as good as gone, and only the lust for power remains, as is the gods' will."

"How can we help?" Kerza asked. "You know due to the nature of this universe, I am unaffected by her magic."

"That alone will not stop her," she replied, her eyes glowing purple. Malva felt the rage building, as if Haggar were trying to look back at him through her eyes. "Magic is not the only way to kill a man….and you will find worse things than death by the time this is over….". She fell backwards, and he caught her. She tried to sit back up, her eyes returning to normal.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She kept her eyes closed.

"Wade has set a trap for them," she said. "I don't know how to stop it."

"We will find a way," he said, placing his palm on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, and in that moment, their lips met.

* * *

"Any signals coming from near Saturn?" Captain Stebbins asked.

"Very little, sir," the officer replied. "There's plenty of static, and some indecipherable chatter here and there, but that's it."

"Keep an ear to the ground, Seregant," Stebbins said. "I'm guessing that chatter isn't a solar echo."

"Do you think we should launch to get a closer look?" JC asked.

"Not yet, Lieutenant," he replied. "Not until we know what we're dealing with. I don't want Wade catching us off guard. I'm waiting to hear back from the Vice Marshall."

"I hate sitting here and waiting," JC said. "Lieutenant Truvall feels the same way. Wade is out there, we know it. We just need to flush him out."

"I just want to make sure your team has the backup it needs," Stebbins said. "I know the Vice Marshall has a plan. Especially after everything that has happened. We need to proceed with caution until…". The ship shook. "What was that?'

"Enemy fighters have engaged us, sir," the officer replied. Stebbins turned to JC.

"I guess now you have your chance, Grend," he said. JC nodded.

"I'll alert the team and launch at once, sir," JC replied, then raced from the bridge.

* * *

"Are you really giving away our position this quickly?" Kala asked, looking back at Wade.

"I am giving them something to whet their appetite, Commander," he replied. "They already know we're in the area. My strategy is to lure the Voltron Force into the open. Once there, I can launch my main assault force."

"You mean the three robeasts Lord Kanjii has provided," she asked, "or that monstrosity that Mahox created?"

"That and more, Commander," he replied. "It will be even more impressive to watch the students as they helplessly dawdle trying to figure out how to save their precious Commander without blowing him to smitherines."

"Deliciously evil," she growled. "My fighters will draw the Voltron ships from their command ship, and when they are out in the open…"

"Then the fun begins," he said, a grin coming across his face, a rarity for the former Sky Marshall.

* * *

Seth walked onto the observation deck, seeing Dariana, as always, staring out a nearby window at the stars.

"Have they found anything yet?" she asked, still staring out the window.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "Tails is running some last minute calibrations on the ships. JC is on the bridge. He said he'd let us know if something came up."

"I didn't get a chance to speak to Kerza before we left," she said.

"Still thinking about him?" Seth asked. He knew in his mind he felt jealous of the Drule traveler. He had stolen the heart of the one woman he felt the most close to…his best friend. Dariana turned her head momentarily to him.

"He's a constant that isn't affected by this universe," she replied. "And the woman with him still holds a connection to Haggar. I'm almost certain that we could determine Kanjii's whereabouts and his next move."

"We still need to find Commander Stormclaw," Seth said.

"I know," she said, tuning back to the window. "I'm worried too. The death of the Space Marshall….it's hitting me hard, Seth. I don't trust too many people. You and the others were so kind to me, and she was too. I'm just afraid….there's things within me that are changing…"

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together," he reassured her. "I'll…". The ship rocked. Alarms started to blare.

"Voltron Force!" A voice yelled over the loudspeaker. "We are under attack! Head to the launch area immediately!" They turned to run for the door, but suddenly, something hit Dariana. She fell to one knee, delirious.

"Dar!" He shouted, trying to help her up. "Dariana, what's wrong?"e

* * *

 _Dariana's eyes opened, and she found herself in a cave. She looked around, and saw the Voltron Ships surrounding her. She turned around slowly, looking around her, and trying to understand what was going on. Was this another vision?"_

 _"Yes, it is, child," a familiar voice echoed behind her. She turned quickly to see Kovinx standing behind her, her grey hair draped over the scarred side of her face. "The tide of war is changing."_

 _"Why?" Dariana asked. "Why is it changing? Why am I changing?"_

 _"Because you are my son's daughter," she replied. "Loken has passed more to you than you know. When he was a child, the Empire knew he would be a powerful lamia. They knew that he may even have the potential to overpower my mother….surpass the powers of his own grandmother's split soul. And they wanted to use that power to conquer and gain dominion over every planet in the every galaxy. But I refused to let that happen. Though the empire did find him, it was not before Alfor had allowed my son to lead a safe and sheltered childhood. He became powerful, make no mistake. But you have the potential of surpassing him as well."_

 _"Grandmother," she said, almost pleadingly. "My friends are in danger. And I'm scared. Please, tell me what I need to do."_

 _"Don't mistake your fear for weakness, child," she said. "Your fear comes from a deep place, a place that puts you above the others. It is that fear and that love that will always make sure your power is always wielded justly. It makes me proud to see it so." She smiled. "You have been mastering water and ice magics, but if you truly want to reach your full potential, and unlock the full strength and might of the Defender, you will need to master all of the elements."_

 _"I don't know if I understand," she replied._

 _"I find it best to begin with your own affinity," she said. "Listen to your ship. Focus on its spirit. You will know what to do."_

 _"But how will I know?" She asked. A blast of light knocked her backwards….._

* * *

Jet Black launched, followed by Jet Red and Jet Green. They circled the fighters and began firing on them.

"Where is Dariana and Seth?" JC asked.

"They were on the observation deck before I went in to do my diagnostics," Tails said. "I don't see what's taking them so long."

"It looks like it's just a squadron of robot drones," Roxy said. "We can take 'em, no sweat."

"I just hope this isn't the calm before the storm," JC said.

* * *

"My men have a visual on the Voltron Force, Sky Marshall," Kala said. "They are saying they only see three of the ships. This may be our chance to…"

"No," Wade said, stopping her. "Keep them busy until we see all five."

"But this is our opportunity to…" she said.

"I want all five of them!" He snapped. "I want Voltron at its peak. It will make it all the more satisfying when our robeasts cut it down. And when it does, I will have proven who really is worthy of the title of 'Defender of the Universe'."


	19. Episode 518

_**KathDMD :** It's only a matter of time before Wade gets his...wait for it! LOL_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Apologies for the lateness! Enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** "All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 518 : "A Force of One"**

"Dar!" Seth said as she slumped into his arms. "Are you alright? Say something!" She wearily pushed against him, trying to steady herself on her feet as she drifted out of the brief trance she was in.

"Seth," she said, "she spoke to me again. The tide of this war is changing."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure," she replied. "But I have to learn to master this power before it all ends. It may be the only way to not only stop Wade and Kanjii, but to stop Haggar as well."

"One thing's for sure," Seth said, "we need to get to the ships. JC and the others are out there, and they need our help." She nodded in agreement. She tapped her Voltcom, and her yellow armored suit formed around her.

"Then let's go," she said. They began to head for the door, and a small mechanical rodent scurried quickly to her, climbing her leg and back before coming to rest on her forearm. "You too, Tick." It let out a few affirmative clicks before transforming and attaching itself to her Voltcom.

* * *

"I wish there was a way to convince the Vice Marshall we are not a threat," Malva said with a sigh. "With the ring, you know I can stave off the infection, and I can control what Haggar sees through my eyes."

"They might not want to take that risk," Kerza said. "I wish I could have spoken to Dariana before she left, but it's probably for the best. You've seen her powers first hand. If anyone can help us stop Haggar, it's her."

"I just wish there was a way we could help," she said. "I know you said you need to move on from the life you left behind, but I know she still means a great deal to you. I can sense it."

"You know that is never going to change," Kerza said. "But…as I said, things are different here. And right now, this universe, the here and now, needs me. YOU need me." Malva smiled. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching their cell, and the forcefield was lowered. The two stood and faced the door, not knowing what to expect. In walked Admiral Fabrere, accompanied by a mildly attractive Drule woman.

"Kerza," Lysette said, "I have orders to escort you and your companion to Central Command."

"I don't understand," Kerza said. "Are we being released?"

"I have my orders," she replied, brushing back her blonde hair, pushing it away from her eye. "This is Drule's Chief of Security, and head of Psychological research, Dorma."

"Hello, Kerza," she said, making eye contact with the young Drule man instantly.

"Do I know you?' he asked. Malva gave a confused look as well.

"You might not remember," she replied. "But I remember you. I briefly treated you while you were at one of our facilities on Drule." She looked over at Malva, and though malva's look was one of confusion and defensiveness, Dorma simply made eye contact and smiled back. "And by the looks of things, you seem to have found exactly what you were looking for back then." Kerza was taken aback, not completely sure what she meant, though a part of him felt a certain familiarity. She turned back to Lysette. "If you don't mind, Admiral, we should be making our way to Command Central. We are going to need all the help we can get if the plan is to be successful." Lysette handed Kerza a folded piece of paper.

"You heard the nice lady," Lysette chuckled. "Let's get a move on." As they exited, Kerza and Malva followed them. Kerza opened the paper while they walked and looked at it….an Order of Release signed by….Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins.

* * *

"These fighters are a joke," Roxy snarked. "I want to laugh at Wade's lack of defense, but at the same time, this is really wrong."

"I had the same feeling, Rox," JC replied. "You would think Wade would have a better strategy than flinging robot pilots at us."

"You think he might be toying with us?" Roxy asked.

"Probability is around seventy six point three five percent….but yeah," Tails said in passing, blasting several more of the drones.

"I think we should push forward towards Titan," JC said. "RThat seems to be where the ships are coming from."

"You mean willingly spring the trap?" Roxy asked.

"That's the plan," JC said. "But I want to make sure we have Seth and Dariana with us. Where are they?"

"We're launching now," Seth said, Blue and Yellow coming into view.

"I'm sorry," Dariana said softly. "I was….I had another one of my visions."

"We'll have to talk about it later, Dar," Roxy said. "It looks like Wade is trying to draw us in for some reason. We're going to give him that reason."

"I'm right behind you, Roxy," Dariana said. "Whatever happens, we'll be ready." The ships flew closer to Titan.

"All five of the Voltron Force Ships are on the scanners," Kala shouted. "They are approaching Titan." Wade folded his hands together, then cracked the knuckles on his left hand gently.

"Then let's begin, shall we?" he said. He waved his hand in the general direction of one of the officers, and they pulled a lever.

"JC," Tails said, "I'm picking up something on the RadialTrac."

"Could this be it?" Roxy asked, looking closely at the scanner. Power signals from the object were weak at first, then intensified in a wide burst.

"Scatter!" JC shouted. They split apart as a large beam of purple energy blasted by them.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"Be careful, Truvall!" JC said. "Whatever it is, it's got mad firepower!"

"Is it a robeast?" Seth asked.

"I sense traces of haggarium," Dariana said. "But there's something else…"

"If we can get closer, I can get a better scan of it," Tails said.

"Well," JC said, "if we're going into this, we may as well go in guns blazing, right?"

"Way ahead of you, Grend," Roxy replied with a sadistic grin."

"Ready to form Voltron!" JC shouted. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron force!" they shouted. The ships flew together in a wing formation, then separated into a Star formation as the energy field took hold.

"Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded around them, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Let's see what we're dealing with," Roxy said, pulling up her weapons console. "Draw Magma Pistols!" The guns formed in Voltron's hands as he flew towards the source of the energy blast. He expertly avoided the blast while returning fire.

"It's a robeast alright," Seth said, "but…it looks like it's wrapped in thick foliage."

"Sensors are showing a corrite skeleton," Tails added. "Don't let the outside fool you, that thing is built tough….but I'm getting some strange reading from the center of the beast."

"Then that's where we need to aim," JC said. Voltron pulled back a bit and dropped to the beast's level, guns ready. "Tails, divert all power to weapons. Dariana, get ready to do your thing…"

"I might think about that before you decide to open fire," Wade's voice boomed over the com.

"We don't have time for your games, you flacking snartbag!" Roxy shouted. "After we waste your robeast, we're coming for you!"

"Then maybe you should take a closer look at your opponent," Wade replied. A closer visual appeared on their screens, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

"Commander," JC said. They watched as Mike struggled against his bonds.

"Everything you do to this robeast will be riddled through his body," Wade said, a satisfying grin on his face. "Let that sit on your conscience, 'cadets'." The transmission ended.

"What do we do?" Seth asked.

"We can't do anything," Roxy said. "If we do anything, it could kill the Commander."

"Tails," JC asked, "is there any way we can get him out of there?" There was a brief silence.

"I…..I don't know," she replied, as they stared down the robeast, which was quickly preparing to launch yet another blast at Voltron.


	20. Episode 519

_**KathDMD :** Hoping to keep up that momentum. You will find most of this chapter you have already read, but it's told mostly from the Jet Force point of view, so it is different a bit._

 **Megazord Prime :** Oh believe me, Wade is going to get what's coming to him...

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Apologies for the lateness! Enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 519 : "Jet Storm"**

"I feel her getting closer," Malva said to Kerza as they stood together on the bridge of the Venture. "Do you feel it as well?"

"We knew she would be here," Kerza replied. "Do you sense Haggar?"

"She is silent," Malva said. "Her attention has been focused on something else. I wish I were able to tell you more."

"It's ok," he replied with a smile. "We are here and now. We will lend Dariana our support. We will lend Voltron our support. I will keep you safe, if you can help her in any way."

"I will try," Malva replied. He gently kissed her lips, and her heart lifted. The two had become inseparable since being joined by their fates. And now their fates were about to intertwine yet again. She looked at the captain sternly.

"Captain," she said, "please let us know when we are in range of the battle. I will need to be close if I am to be of any help to Voltron." Jamie looked at her curiously, unsure of what she meant.

"Follow those orders, Gatehouse," Kelly said, entering the bridge. "Those orders are directly from the Vice Marshall."

"Yes, Kel….I mean, Admiral," Jamie replied nervously. "Take us in. Get us as close as you can. Raise shields, and put us on yellow alert."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

"Time to see what this thing can do," he said.

* * *

"Assessment?" JC asked.

"Wade's tied him into the flacking systems," Tails said, franticly keying information into her control panels. "He's right, any damage we do is gonna feed back into him!"

"I knew that snartbag was up to something!" Roxy shouted.

"Is there anything we can do?" Seth asked. "Dariana?"

"It's mechanical," she replied. "I have no control over it. And I don't know how to stop it."

"Look out!" JC shouted, yanking the controls. They barely moved out of the way as the robeast launched another attack. They looked on helplessly as Commander Stormclaw's body was riddled with pain.

"We can't let it continue," JC said. "But how do we stop it? Wade must have control of this thing somewhere on Titan's surface."

"Finding that somewhere is the problem," Roxy shouted, Voltron swinging around and dodging another barrage of missiles.

"I can triangulate the position of his base," Tails said, "but we need to get closer. And I don't think that robeast is gonna let us do it."

"You guys need a little help?" Aidan said, the three gladiators swooping in.

"Commander Dalloway," JC said, "Commander Stormclaw is tied into that robeast! We can't hit it without hurting him."

"You guys have a plan?" Aidan asked.

"McGovern said she can pinpoint the base," JC said. "We might be able to shut down the robeast from the surface, but we need to get it off of us."

"Dalloway," Morgan said, "If we form Voltron, I might have a way to keep the robeast busy while Grend's team goes to the surface."

"Then let's do it," Aidan said. "All units, form Voltron!" The energy field took hold as the gladiators broke apart and reconfigured. "Denjin Dimension! Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched back with power as the energy field dissipated, exploding in a blast of light.

"Let's take the Commander and his robeast for a little ride," Morgan said, pulling her console. Raybeam Whip!" Voltron reached back and pulled a long whip from nowhere. It lashed on to the robeast's hands as it lunged to attack them. Voltron pulled, and fired all rockets, pulling it away from the battle.

"I'm sending a message to the feet to halt their fire on the robeast," Lisa said.

"Good," Aidan said, pulling the controls hard. "Let's buy those guys some time."

* * *

"We just received word that the robeast contains the Commander," the officer said to Captain Stebbins. "The Gladiator Force is engaging while the Jet Force is heading down to the planet."

"Keep us posted," Stebbins said. "I want to know the moment it's safe to open fire." Kaleb's eyes narrowed.

"Captain," he said, "I'm taking a shuttle to the surface to assist them."

"With all due respect," Stebbins said, "it's too dangerous for anyone to launch right now. We should wait to hear back from the force."

"Vice Marshall Hawkins put me on this mission for a reason," Kaleb said sternly. "I am under his strict orders to accompany them. Are you disobeying a direct order, Captain?" He looked back at Kaleb, staring into his eyes, noticing something….odd.

"I'll have a shuttlecraft secured," he replied. Kaleb ran from the bridge. Within moments, the shuttle launched from the Bogart and headed for the surface of Titan, on an intercept course with Jet Voltron.

"It's time the score was settled….once and for all," Kaleb said to himself, wincing a bit as he held his side. "It's time Wade was shut down, for good."

* * *

Jet Voltron landed on the surface with a thud, taking a knee. He looked forward, before breaking into a sprint.

"Surface cannons dead ahead," Tails said. "We also have some incoming drones."

"Draw Magma Pistols!" Roxy shouted, the guns forming in Voltron's hands. He expertly dodged and rolled, avoiding the laser fire while taking out the drones. They quickly approached the cannons.

"Form Blazing Axes!" Tails shouted. A pair of throwing axes appeared, and launched, slicing the cannons in half. Voltron continued to head towards what appeared to be the central hub of the facility.

"Voltron has landed on the surface," Kala warned Wade. "They appear to be heading here."

"Get your men to the entrances and prepare to repel them," Wade ordered. "My robot guards will stand in their way should your men fail. They're coming to try and free the Commander, and possibly to take me into custody. You know better than to think I'm not fully prepared." Voltron skidded to a halt, a shuttle landing nearby. The team ejected from their ships and began heading into the facility on foot. Kaleb ran from the shuttle, meeting them inside.

"What are you doing here?" Roxy asked. "This place is dangerous."

"I'm here to help with the operation," Kaleb replied. "Commander Stormclaw is trapped within the heart of the robeast. It can't be autonomous. He has to be controlling it. We just need to find out where."

"Explain later," Seth shouted. "We've got company!" A team of soldiers headed for them and opened fire. The team split up. Roxy formed her pistols and fired on them, taking a few out. JC rushed in with his swords and began to eliminate some of them, blocking laser fire with his swords. Kaleb moved expertly around the fire, engaging some in hand to hand and knocking them out quickly. Dariana went to run into the fray, but Tick jumped out of her Voltcom, and let out several affirmative clicks.

"What is it?" she asked the little space mouse. Its eyes glowed a deep blue, and her eyes whited out. She smirked. She looked ahead and ran. She held up a hand, and a blast of cols hit one of them in the face. The chargers formed in her hand, and she hit one, then spun around him, hitting another and sending him flying across the room. She continued on. Seth followed closely, covering her with his crossbow.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"We sense a power fluctuation nearby," she said, still running. "If we disable it, we may have a shot at bypassing this madman's defenses." Kaleb slipped past another of them and followed Seth and Dariana. The rest of the team took the rear.

"Look!" Seth shouted. "More of Wade's droids!"

"Expected," JC said, brandishing his swords. "After you?" he waved Roxy on, graciously. She ran at them firing, and once in range, the guns disappeared, and her fists glowed, slamming into the hard metal of the robots, sending them flying. JC ran after her, hacking through several more. Tails threw a pair of axes, embedding into two more of them, and they fell, sparks and smoke emanating from them. The team continued to run through the halls until Dariana and Kaleb came to a stop.

"He's in there," they said in unison. They looked at one another. Tick jumped from Dariana's arm, and when Kaleb was distracted, she grabbed Kaleb's bare wrist. They looke at one another for a moment, as Dariana's eyes dilated. They turned from white back to the familiar yellow color.

"Let's get in there!" JC said, stabbing the locked door with his swords, cutting it open. The steel dropped to the ground, and the team stepped inside. Wade stood on the other side of the room, his back to them.

"The Voltron Force," he said calmly. "Somehow I knew you would make it this far. Especially with the…assistance….you received." Roxy and Tails looked over at Kaleb, for a split second thinking they had been betrayed. Kaleb's fist clenched. "I'm surprised no one recognized your fighting style. But then again, they're all mere cadets, right?" JC poised to strike, gritting his teeth. "By all means, Lieutenant….come and get me."


	21. Episode 520

_**KathDMD :** It should be obvious, but not necessarily. There are Two Lieutenants present..._

 **Megazord Prime :** _I think you're about to get your wish!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Glad to get this out on time! Hoping to hear what everyone thinks!_

 _My muse is gone._

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 520 : "Moonstruck"**

JC and Roxy gritted their teeth, and both had the same thing on their mind….the personal challenge Wade just issued them. And both of them, in their own minds, were more than ready to give it to him. As they went to move, a shout caught them off guard.

"Look out!" Dariana shouted as she turned and fired one of her chargers blindly behind her. The others dove out of the way of laser fire, nearly missing them. Kaleb rolled to his feet, and a blade of energy slid out of the device on his wrist. JC and Roxy ran at Wade, and Wade made a beeline for Kaleb.

"Don't think it's going to be so easy," Kala said, crawling across the ceiling.

"She's above us!" Tails shouted, forming her axes. She threw them, and Kala dodged the attack, firing back. Seth rolled out of the way, forming his crossbow and firing back.

"She's crawling on the ceiling like a spider!" he shouted. Kala tried to dodge the next attack, but one of Set's bolts hit her in the leg, forcing her to drop to the ground. She turned and fired, hitting Tails and knocking her backwards into the wall. She moaned in pain.

"I've waited a long time for this," Wade said. JC ran up to him to swing, and Wade easily blocked it, redirecting his momentum around him and kicking him away. Roxy took a swing, but Wade was able to dodge left and right quickly, backhanding her to the ground. Kaleb took a shot in the distracting, coming down on Wade's mechanical arm, gouging it to the point sparks emanated from it. He held it for a moment as he got to his feet, Kaleb poised to strike again.

"Using your cadets as a shield?" he asked. "Hah! Maybe I have underestimated you. You're more like me than I thought." Kaleb ran at Wade and swung hard. He blocked it with his arm, then punched him in the gut with his other hand. He grabbed Kaleb by the shirt with the robotic hand and threw him across the room. He went to follow, but JC and Roxy got up and came at him again. He managed to block both of them with his arm, then after swinging and kicking JC back, fired a blast at Roxy. She had turned to move, but the blast managed to hit her in the shoulder and sent her spinning backwards to the ground.

"It's over, Wade!" JC shouted, brandishing his sword. Wade laughed.

"You see?" he said. "They still stand in front of you like a shield. And you led them here. Led them right to me. And the best part? When I'm done, I'll have vanquished you AND Voltron!"

"This one's for Tails!" Seth shouted as he blasted Kala, who was struck in the arm with the bolt, freezing it. She gritted her teeth.

"I'm more than prepared for the likes of you," she sneered. She spit a stream of acid from her mouth, and as Seth and Dariana dove out of the way, it hit the ground and fizzed. She easily broke free of the ice and let out an intense growl.

"Cover me," Dariana said to Seth. Seth pulled back to where Tails was and fired again. Kala avoided it, looking for an opening to attack. Dariana ran off to the side. "Hey!" Kala turned to her, and Dariana fired her charger. Kala grabbed the chain, stopping it, but Tick jumped off the end of it and clung to her face. She spun around screeching, and Dariana ran at her full speed. Kala went to spit again, but Tick jumped off her, and Dariana swung the other charger, sending it flying into her, knocking her into and through the wall. Debris began to fall as the room seemed to be collapsing.

"We're shutting you down!" Kaleb shouted as he ran at Wade, and he and JC struck him hard. Wade pushed JC off again, then began fighting hand to hand with Kaleb again.

"Who's going to shut YOU down?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. "You're just as mad as I am!" He swung hard, finally connecting with a right hook, sending Wade to the floor. He went to get up, but JC ran at him and swung true, slicing off his robotic arm as he laid there, pinning him to the ground. Kaleb walked up to him, and holding out his right arm, a plasma shotgun formed at the end of it. Wade looked up at him, laughing slightly.

"This is the end," Kaleb said.

"Is it?" he asked. "Is it really over? No….I don't think it is. Oh you'll go all soft hearted and bring me to trial for my 'crimes', right? The righteous and noble leader giving the 'bad guy' what he deserves. Am I even close?" He laughed harder. "Or are you truly like me. Because you know I'd do it. I'd pull the trigger. If it were you, I would kill you in a heartbeat." He looked Kaleb in the eyes. "So tell me…..Lieutenant…..is it REALLY over?" He gritted his teeth, finger on the trigger as the rifle powered up, then slowly lowered it.

"I'll never be like you," Kaleb said, looking Wade in the eye. "And as much as you deserve to die….you will be tried, and you will get what's coming to you." He got up and turned to check on Tails. As he walked away, Wade knocked the sword away from him, catching JC off guard. He grabbed his now severed arm and pointed it at Kaleb and fired.

"No!" Dariana shouted. She ran towards him, a lens of ice deflecting the shot. As it broke, she swung forward, and an ice spike formed and was hurled at Wade, impaling him and sending him into the wall. Her eyes glowed blue, then red, as more and more power flowed from her. Wade became encased in ice, growing thjicker and thicker, until Seth and Kaleb ran to her and pulled her backwards.

"Dari….stop…" Seth said to her. Slowly, she backed off, and it stopped. She slumped over, then turned to Seth and fell into his arms crying.

"I….I won't let him hurt anyone else I care about," she whispered. "Never again." JC and Roxy got up and limped over to the others, as Tails recovered as well. Seth stroked her hair softly, then looked up at Kaleb, who was looking on at Dariana with concern.

"Who are you?" he asked. Kaleb took a step back, holding their side. They then reached for their neck and pulled. Their eyes widened as they watched Kaleb tear the skin from his face, seeing now that it was all prosthetic.

"Well done, Voltron Force," Lenora said as she once again held her side.

"Marshall?" JC asked. "How?"

"It's a very long story," she replied, wincing. "Right now, we have a generator to shut down, and a Commander to save." They nodded. Tails looked over at the nearby control panel, and limped over to it. She began keying things into it.

"Scanners show Wade's forces diminishing," she replied. "Several ships just launched from the other side of the moon, but other than that, nothing. I've found the robeast's command codes. I can't free the Commander, but I'm able to disconnect his neural net from the robeast." She looked over at JC. "We'll need to physically retrieve him from the robeast before we can destroy it." JC and Roxy looked at one another and nodded.

"Draw straws?" JC asked her with a smirk.

"Coin flip could work," Roxy replied, smirking back.

"I'm sorry," Dariana said, "while his connection to the robeast is mechanical, Tails can tell you it's irradiated with Haggarium. I stand the best chance at getting him out of there."

"You've overexerted yourself," Seth said softly. She looked into his eyes.

"Then give me your strength," she said softly. Tick leaped onto his arm and clicked twice before merging with his Voltcom. He looked back at her, seeing her eyes were now whited out. She nodded. "Get to the ships." They all took off running from the room, Dariana taking up the rear.

* * *

"The Commander is located in the chest cavity slightly right of center," Morgan said. "Systems are tied into his nervous system through a control relay, but I can't determine how it's doing it or how to stop it."

"And?" Aidan asked in desperation.

"We can still defend," she replied, grabbing the controls. "Counter his next attack with a hold."

"Ready Lisa?" Aidan asked.

"Let's do this," she replied. The robest came at them, and as Lisa wrenched her yoke, Voltron dodged and reached around, locking the robeast in a hold. It began to struggle.

"How long can we keep it like this?" Aidan asked.

"Hopefully long enough for the others to find a way to stop it," Morgan replied. "There's a signal coming from the planet. This thing isn't being controlled by a pilot, per se, but rather by a relay on the surface of the moon."

"But wait," Taye asked. "Isn't all of that going through the Commander? Is there anything HE can do?" Morgan froze in thought for a moment.

"Seven hells!" she blurted out.

"What is it?" Aidan asked.

"Open a channel," she shouted. "Broadcast on the following frequency."

"Explain," Dalloway said, "preferably in English."

"He's still in there, Aidan," she replied. "Maybe he can help stop it!"

"Taye?" Aidan asked.

"I've got the com open," he said. "Speak your mind." She took a deep breath.

"Commander," she said. "I know you can hear me. We are doing everything we can to get you free of this robeast, but we need your help. We need you to focus on something….anything. We need you to be able to redirect the signals being routed to your brain, but in order to do that, I need you to think and think hard. Think of one thing, anything. Your most powerful memory. If we can distract the robeast, we may be able to help sever its ties to you." At first there was no response. Morgan's voice sounded with desperation. "Commander!"

The robeast went limp.

* * *

"Their forces are nearly depleted," Jamie said. "Their remaining forces are retreating."

"And the robeast?" Kelly asked.

"Voltron is still engaging it," he replied. "It doesn't look like its escaping." Malva took several steps towards the view screen.

"Can you get a visual on them?" she asked. Jamie signaled for the officer to switch views.

"Magnify," he ordered. The screen focused in on the battle, just as the robeast went limp. Her eyes glowed slightly. She winced as the ring, too, began to glow. Kerza stepped up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She's infused the beast with her quintessence," she said. "Her life energy. If he is not freed, now that the failsafes appear to be gone, haggarium could seep into his body and ravage him as it did me."

"Is there anything you can do?" Kerza asked.

"Stay close," she said to him. She closed her eyes. "I am not Haggar. But her quintessence boils in my veins still. If I focus, perhaps….perhaps I can hold off to vile substance long enough for them to rescue him."

"Is there anything you need?' Kelly asked. Malva closed her eyes and focused.

"Just….time," she replied.


End file.
